Sohma House
by ChuChu43
Summary: When she came back from a mission after being kicked off Team Natsu, Lucy comes across a very familiar looking group of people. All who share the same last name as her late mother, Sohma.
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

I know I should be writing my other fanfic

Maybe Possibly, but I've always wanted to write a crossover

between Fairy Tail and Fruits Basket. I don't think there's

enough out there! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

Lucy's POV

They're back, the new 'Team Natsu'. Gee, I really miss going on missions with them. I can't believe they kicked me out of the team. I understand they want to be with Lisanna, but... couldn't we have just added her instead of her taking my place? They all seemed really happy about the change of member, I guess I was just a replacement huh?

Everyone was so kind to me, including my old team. Everyone but Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy could see it affected me, even Lisanna. I didn't blame her though, she tried to help me with just adding her instead of exchanging... but they said seven was too many for a team, and when Wendy said she wanted to fly solo they said that I should go keep her company. So I told Lisanna to give up and just take my place, for me. She was really reluctant though, but she agreed on my behalf, such a sweet girl.

I had only come back from my mission with Wendy a few hours ago. We formed a temporary team so we would be able to do the mission that neither one was strong enough to do on our own. The mission had taken five days, Team Natsu left for a mission the day before. They must have had lots of fun. Wendy was adorable and great to be around, but that doesn't stop me from missing my old team. In fact Wendy decided to leave because of me, she was too kind.

Mira's POV

Lucy was there in her usual seat at the bar. It was so obvious that leaving Team Natsu took a huge toll on her, but they just didn't notice. Lisanna was so nice to speak up for her, but they just didn't listen. I couldn't believe nakama would treat each other like that.

She only came back a few hours ago so she had yet to notice the new members in the guild. When they arrived they specifically asked to see Lucy and seemed devastated to hear she was out on a mission. There were a few cute guys among them, I knew the perfect cure for Lucy's loneliness. The new members were keeping their distance, probably sensing this would be a bad time to approach her. Too bad though, they were so excited to see her.

It was so interesting that they all came together and ALL had the same last name except for one. They must be related somehow as they didn't look alike, cousins maybe. It made me wonder why they were looking for Lucy. There was 8 in total that came, three girls and five boys. One boy in particular seemed to be most desperate to find her.

How is Lucy connected to these mysterious people, and why were they looking for her?

xxxxx

Lucy's POV

"Lucy! Could you come here for a minute!" I sighed as I withdrew from my private pity-party and made my way to Mira, "Yes Mira?" She gave me a motherly smile, "We got 8 new members while you were out on your mission, how would you like to introduce yourself to them?" I looked in the direction of her finger, there were indeed 8 new members sitting in the corner of the guild. They looked extremely familiar, I felt so bad that I was too busy sulking that I didn't even notice them.

I went to the new members and as I got closer, I knew who they were. I started sprinting across the guild, not caring if people looked at me weirdly, and into the arms of the silver-haired boy.

"Yuki-kun!"

Yuki's POV

I felt Luce-chan leap into my arms and I filled up with happiness, "Luce-chan! I missed you so much, we all did." As we released from our hug she went around the table greeting everyone. "Haru! Kisa, you're so cute!" she held the little girl as she went around to everybody else. "Hiro? You're here too? Kyo, good to see you! Momiji! I missed you too!" Momiju jumped on Luce-chan making her almost drop Kisa, "Sorry Kisa!" He said quickly, she just gave him a smile before climbing down from Luce-chan. "Kagura! How are you? Tohru? I can't believe you're here, it's great to meet you! How's Kyo treating you?" Tohru turned red before denying all off Luce-chan's questions involving Kyo.

She turned back to me and gave me another hug before taking a seat next to me and Haru. We started chatting and helping her catch up on all the things that's happened when she ran away. She told us that her father shunned her when Layla-san died because of her curse.

She eventually ran away from the Heartfilia estate and found Fairy Tail, which made us raise questions on why she didn't just come to Sohma house. Her mother was a sohma, a very proud one at that, and Akito would have loved to have her back. Akito had gotten plenty kinder after he met Tohru and she had made a huge influence on his life. When we told Luce-chan about Tohru at the New Years gathering at Sohma house, she couldn't wait to meet her. They seemed to be getting along really well now.

Mira's POV

I watched Lucy fly into the arms of Yuki, she never hugged any boy before, nor would she let them touch her too much. Yet there she was hugging every boy at the table. She looked like she had a soft spot for Yuki though, they looked so adorable together! I couldn't wait to hear what her relations with them are!

Matchmaker Mira has found a new target... I mean couple!

* * *

I hope that was okay!

I hate doing the Lucy leaving Team Natsu thing, but

it was required for this story! I didn't make Lisanna nasty though, I hate

it when stories do that, she really is a sweet girl! See you later!

byebye

chu-chan


	2. Chapter 2

HYO!

I decided to make that my greeting! XD

BTW this story is set before the time skip!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I felt so happy that my family was here with me again, I hadn't told anyone I was a Sohma but I think I should soon. I would have to watch out for the curse though, I wouldn't want to be changing into an animal!

Mother, what was it like when father held his child for the first time, and for it to turn into a horse? I wonder why Aya, Hari-nii, Ristu and Shigure didn't come. Akito-nii-chan can't come because he's head, but I wish he did. Me and Akito-nii-chan always had a close relationship, to one point where we could have been a couple. When father decided that the Sohma house was a terrible influence he moved the family out and made the Heartfilia's a huge fortune.

I miss nii-chan, he was my brother, my best friend. We were closer than I could ever be with Kyo or Yuki-kun. We did everything together, we were inseparable. That was until I moved away, nii-chan couldn't find me. Yuki-kun told me nii-chan spent years looking for me. I was only 6 when I moved and he was 8, he continued to look for me until his 19th birthday. I ran away that year.

Nii-chan. I'm going to visit you, just wait a few more days.

Yuki's POV

Luce-chan was very deep in thought. I may have been afraid of Akito when we were younger, but Luce–chan always had a special relationship with him, she even called him nii-chan. I should bring her back to Sohma house, but we just joined the guild 2 days ago. Would it be rude to go on a vacation so quickly?

"Luce-chan?" "Yes Yuki-kun?" "Meet me outside in 5 minutes, I need to grab everyone else first." "Okay." She began to walk outside and I got up to tell everyone else my plan. "So I just sent Luce-chan outside and told her we'll meet her there. I was thinking we should take her back to Sohma house to see Akito and we may be able to get Ayame, Hatori, Ritsu and Shigure too. If we're lucky Kazuma might be visiting, so I thought she would want to see them and the master."

Everyone seemed to agree with my plan, it would be the best surprise for Luce-chan. She told us she was missing the family a lot when she moved. 11 long years and we finally found her. We won't loose her again, I promise. Luce-chan is to beautiful to be seen crying. Her smile is her most amazing feature.

xxxxx

"Master?" I called out, I would have to tell him the Sohma's and Tohru would be planning to take a vacation. "Yes Yuki? What is it?" Master stood up on the table so I could see him, "Can the Sohma's and Tohru take a vacation?" He looked extremely surprise, "So soon? Very well you can, but why? You only joined recently!" I smiled at him, "We need to go back to Sohma house for a bit!" Master seemed to understand after all Sohma house was a very important place.

"Hey Rat Boy?" I turned and glared at the stupid orange haired cat, "What is it Stupid Cat?" "You should mention Lucy as well, they don't know she's a Sohma." He whispered the last part so only I could hear, but I was sure that the dragon slayers might hear. "Right, Master. Luce-chan will be coming with us."

Shock ran through the whole guild, I mean why would we want Luce-chan to come to Sohma house? I had to think of a excuse fast. "Um, I want Lu-chan to come with me so I don't get lonely." Tohru said, always one step ahead of me. Everyone knew that only Sohma's were allowed past the gate, so it made perfect sense. Though they didn't know that Luce-chan was a Sohma, nor did they know that Tohru was an exception.

"Okay then, I now grant the Sohma's as well as Tohru and Lucy to go on a vacation. Have fun." Master gave us a heart warming smile as he wished us the best on our journey. "Thank-you Master, we will." The Sohma's and Tohru went outside so we could meet Luce-chan. I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Yo Prince! Why does Luce have to go?" I spun around to see the pink dragon slayer holding me back, he looked pissed. "Well pinky, my bad it's salmon isn't it? Maybe Happy should eat you." A snicker went through the guild and Natsu prepared to punch me.

I easily dodged all his attacks, we Sohma's didn't use magic but Master Kazuma taught us well. I suddenly lunged forward with great speed and kicked him into the bar. Then I walked out the door, "Weren't you listening dragon slayer? Tohru doesn't want to be alone while we visit Sohma house." So much for their enhanced hearing.

xxxxx

Lucy's POV

I was waiting outside, it was over 5 minutes and Yuki-kun wasn't out yet. How unusual, he always keeps his word and is never late. I took a peak into the guild to see him having a fight with Nastu. Poor Natsu, I thought, he really should learn who he's up against before he fights. Even without magic Yuki-kun would surely be able to win against Natsu. I think I might even be able to win against him.

Nobody in Fairy Tail knew about my training with Master Kazuma. I didn't want them to know more than they needed to, which was my background with the Sohma's. They already knew about my Heartfilia problems, they didn't need to know anymore than that.

I never fought with my martial arts, but that made me very easy to defeat. I had to depend on my spirits to fight for me while I swung around a whip. All my spirits knew about me being a Sohma, even about me being a horse! Capricorn even helps me keep up with my martial arts skill. They all continue to train me to become better. I have to remember to hold back when I fight, or else my curse would be out. I couldn't have my enemy falling on me.

Too bad I could never fight Natsu, I would love to see his face if I beat him! Speaking of beat, Yuki-kun just kicked him into the bar. As expected to Yuki-kun! He's the most skilled out of the Sohma's, the only ones who might possibly have a chance of beating him are Hari-nii and I, apart from Kazuma of course!

"Yuki-kun!" I called when they all finally came out, "Ah, Luce-chan! Sorry I came out late, a silly dragon got in my way." I laughed, it looked like he's not going to get along with Natsu. "What was it that you wanted to tell me Yuki-kun?" "Well, the Sohma's and Tohru have a little surprise for you!" I waited in anticipation for my surprise, the Sohma's give the best surprises! "Be ready for a week long trip and meet us at the train station at 10am tomorrow! We're going back to Sohma house!"

I love these guys! They truly are the best people! I hugged them and ran home to get packing, still 12 hours until 10am though. I should get some rest. I can't wait for tomorrow to come!

* * *

What did you think?

I hope you liked that! I can't

wait to write the next chapter!

byebye

chu-chan


	3. Chapter 3

HYO!

I haven't updated in over a week and I feel really bad...

By the way, even though this is set before the seven year time

skip I added in Asuka and Jude already died... Oh well,

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

Natsu's POV

I walked home thinking on what Carrot Head meant by they didn't know she's a Sohma. Who was he talking about? Maybe there was someone else going with them to Sohma house, or maybe Tohru was a Sohma. Though the mentioned Luce too. I felt myself growl, that guy Yuki called her Luce-chan. Only me and that Ice Block called her that. I would have to be careful, I didn't want my jealousy to float everywhere.

~flashback~

_"Flame Brain, what's with you? You should go greet the new members, they seem really nice." I heard the strippers annoying voice talking to me, the Sohma's were currently talking with Luce and she was even hugging them... she would never hug me! She didn't even make much physical contact with any of the guys in the guild and she's suddenly hugging these new members._

_"Nah I think I'll pass." I told the stripper. I quietly growled when Luce hugged that guy Yuki again, "Okay Natsu, I think I figured out why you don't want to talk to them. You like Luce don't you? And you're jealous because she's acting really close to them?" He laughed when I immediately denied everything, I sighed... "Fine, you caught me. I like Luce." Gray looked at me head on and said, "Then you made a mistake kicking her out of the team. It really took a huge toll on her. Now she thinks we haven't notice, but you are really the only one who hasn't realised."_

_Then it clicked. She has been acting different ever since we took her off the team. The only reason I did that though was because I wanted to ask them how I should tell Luce I liked her, I never got around to talking about it with them but I was planning to when she went out on her next mission. We had only taken one mission after she was removed, but we were all so busy I didn't get to tell them._

_"You better go apologise idiot." With that Gray walked off, leaving me to think by myself._

~end flashback~

After our talk I headed home, bringing me to where I am now. How would I tell her? She probably hates me after what I did to her.

xxxxx

Lucy's POV

I woke up in the morning ready and refreshed. Today was the day I would be able to visit the rest of my family! I was so excited! I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower to clean myself up. I finished my morning chores and went to pick out an outfit for me to wear back to the estate. I would have to pack for at least a month, we wanted to spend as much time together before heading back to Fairy Tail.

~time skip~

I was now done packing and was making my way to the guild. I should say goodbye to Levy and Wendy before I go, and everyone who happened to be at the guild too. I also went early enough to grab some breakfast, Mira makes the best food! I would have 2 hours to do everything before I had to be at the train station, I was sure some of the Sohma's would be at the guild anyway.

I entered the guild and took a look around. Mira and her siblings were already there, so was Levy and Gajeel as well as Romeo and his dad and Alzack, Bisca and Asuka. Master was of course sitting on the table top with a beer in hand. "Ah Lucy child! I heard you were going on a vacation with the Sohma's and Tohru! Tell me dear, I know you're keeping something from us and I intend to know what it is!"

I looked nervously at Master, nothing could get past him. I could feel the eyes of the people in the guild on me. There wasn't many at the guild, and I trusted the people that were here. I took a deep breath, "Master, my last name is only Heartfilia from my dads side. My mother was actually a Sohma, which makes me a Sohma too. Normally when a Sohma married, no matter what gender, they take the Sohma name. My father however didn't like the Sohma's so he took the family away. Sorry for keeping this from you guys."

Everyone looked incredibly shocked after hearing what I had to say, I guess Master wasn't expecting that from me. He probably thought I was in a relationship with one of the Sohma's because I already knew them so well when they first came to the guild. Oh well, it's not like I told them the curse. "Master, everyone here, you can't tell anyone. I want to tell them myself, when I return from my vacation." Everyone promised me they wouldn't tell, "Mira, some breakfast please!" She smiled and started to make me my breakfast, and two hours went past real quick.

xxxxx

Wendy came to the guild before I left so I was able to tell her I was a Sohma as well as give her a tight hug and bid her goodbye. I had 5 minutes to get to the train station, I stayed at the guild a little longer than I was meant to so I had to run fast to get to the station by 10. I couldn't miss the train because I really wanted to see my family again. Father left Hari-nii in Sohma house because he didn't want to live with two cursed people and he believe I would do the company better than Hari-nii would seeing as if I married he would be able to grab a share of the fortune.

I shook the thoughts of my father out of my head and continued to run to the station. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, train station. I skidded to a stop next to Haru and took deep, slow breaths to regain my energy. "Gee, we thought you were going to miss the train Lucy!" Haru told me, only seconds after the train arrived. We showed the train conductor out tickets and sat in one of the booths on the train. I was sitting between Yuki-kun and Momiji.

Sohma house wasn't close to Magnolia, it was even further than the forests outside of town. It was located in a little area that no one knew about. People only knew of Sohma land, but because they couldn't pass they would never know what's inside the borders, it was even bigger than the Heartfilia land. There was a school around the area and all the Sohma children, except me, went there. Akito pulled everyone out though, even Tohru. He wanted everyone to go to Fairy Tail and find me. Luckily Master let them in because of their amazing martial arts skills, Tohru got let in because she was working at the bar with Mira.

The train rattled bringing me out of my thoughts. Everyone was asleep except for Tohru, she was reading my novel. I smiled, I was glad to be back with me family. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, the smile still on my face.

Tohru's POV

I looked up from Lu-chan's novel and saw Lu-chan fall asleep and her head slowly fell onto Yuki's shoulder. It was so adorable looking at the two of them. Kisa and Hiro were leaning on each other in their sleep and Kyo had his head on my lap while he slept. Haru was too busy snoring to notice anything and Kagura was sleeping lightly next to him. I carefully took a picture of Lu-chan and Yuki, the soft click was to quiet to wake anyone. I would have to send this to Mira, she would be so happy!

~flashback~

_"If anything happens between Lucy and Yuki be sure to tell me! They look so adorable together, and I'm positive they have feelings for each other!_ _They're just way too dense to realise it, and Yuki is too much of a gentleman to say anything!"_

_"Mira, it would be my pleasure."_

* * *

End chapter!

What did you guys think? I hope you

enjoyed that chapter and I'll see you next time!

byebye

chu-chan


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to clear things up with a guest reviewer named Matt, he said that in chapter one i said that they said 7 was too big for a team but there was only happy, natsu, gray, erza, lis and lucy which equals 6, I would like to point out I meant wendy was on the team though when she said she was going solo they said lucy should accompany her so that she has company. So no, it's not my horrible maths skill, nor my bad counting. Yes, it is a point that martial arts probably won't beat a fire dragon slayer though in my story Yuki is very skilled in martial arts, and if good enough he probably would be able to beat a dragon slayer. If you meant Lucy couldn't beat Natsu, she is also a celestial mage as well as a skill fighter (at least in my story). And you said that in chapter three the things I had Natsu say didn't actually happen in the previous chapter, can I point out that it was a flashback and doesn't have to show in the previous chapter for it to make sense. I would like to say, I didn't take much offence to what you said, though I wanted to point out the way I saw the story and to clear the things up a bit if you didn't really understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

Lucy's POV

The train jerked to a stop waking me up from my peaceful nap, yawn. "Did you sleep well Lu-chan?" I went to pull my head off my pillow, I mean shoulder... Yuki-kun's shoulder... to look at Tohru, "Yeah, it was good." I gave her a smile with a small blush on my cheeks, I fell asleep on Yuki-kun's shoulder. Tohru giggled slightly, "Don't worry Lu-chan, I'm sure Yuki didn't mind, I mean he did wake up a little after you fell asleep but he just went back into his slumber. I think he was quite comfortable too." She giggled again as my face turned a beet red.

Tohru and I began to wake everyone else up before we got off the train. We would have to walk a little to get to Sohma house, but it would be good fun. I had my family with me after all. We all got off the train together and decided to grab a bite. Kyo said that they changed the town so Sohma house was surrounded by forest, and outside the forest was a city. The city had a school and shops and houses! It meant that people other than Sohma's were able to live in the area. It also explained how Tohru found Shigure's house.

As we went into the city I was amazed, it was nothing like Magnolia! They really upgraded the place from a quaint little town to a huge city. I could hear children laughing near by. I was enjoying the place until I heard a few fan girls start to chant, "L-O-V-E! We love YUKI! YUKI! L-l-l-l-l-l-l, l-l-l-l-l-l-l YUKI!" They all started crying when Yuki walked straight past them and began to ask Tohru what she was doing with him.

"Well Tohru! Why are you with Prince Yuki huh?" "Yeah? And why did all the Sohma's and you get pulled out of school?" "Hahahaha! I betcha you're just following them around like a lost puppy!" The three girls started laughing away at Tohru until I couldn't stand it anymore. "Hey girls! Why don't you just leave her alone? Or have you forgotten that she's going out with Kyo and not Yuki-kun?" After seeing their reaction, I realised it would have been better if I left out the -kun in Yuki-kun's name.

"Who are you? And how do you know Prince Yuki?" One of the girls shot at me, "I'm Lucy Sohma! And looking at my last name I think you know how I know Yuki-kun!" Saying that I walked off leaving the angry girls behind me. "I don't understand how you can put up with those girls Tohru!" She smiled at me, "It doesn't matter Lu-chan! They do that to everyone who is seen with Yuki." We laughed at how clingy they were. It got me wondering, did Yuki-kun like one of them? It made my a bit sad thinking about it.

NO LUCY! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!

xxxxx

Yuki's POV

I ignored those fan girls and went straight past them, that's when I heard them bugging Tohru. I truly didn't know how Tohru could talk to them without bursting, but then again Tohru isn't that kind of person. I looked at Luce-chan and could see she was ready to yell at them, and she did. She stood up for Tohru, making her a little embarrass by saying she's with Kyo, and then calmly walked away. Luce-chan is so strong hearted, and a very kind person, I don't think anyone would be able to hate her, it would really be a challenge.

"Rat Boy! We're here." The Stupid Cats voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I guess I was too busy thinking of Luce-chan I didn't notice we had arrived, "I get it Stupid Cat. Let's go in." The cat was now an official member of the zodiac. After Tohru cleared things up with Akito he decided that it would be better if we all stuck together because we were a family. He was starting to see the importance now. We walked into Sohma house and saw Akito sitting by the window waiting for our return. His face visibly brightened when he spotted Luce-chan. It made me quite jealous thinking on how close they were, though she called him Akito-nii-chan. I would have to be careful with how I act around him, I didn't want a misunderstanding to come between our now good friendship.

Lucy's POV

"Akito-nii-chan!" I saw him hop out the window, not bothering to use the door, and run to give me a hug. I hugged him back, I missed nii-chan, he was almost like my real brother. Hari-nii would be sad if he heard me say that, there's no one that can replace either one of them. No one.

"How are you Lucy-chan-chan?" I laughed at the nickname, I haven't heard it in years! "I've been good nii-chan! I can't believe that I can see you all again! When father took me I was sure that would be the last time I'd see you!" He lead me inside to his house, he brought me to a closed sliding door and told me to knock and say I had an appointment with the doctor. I looked at him funny but did as told, nii-chan could be trusted.

Knock knock. "Hello? I'm here for an appointment with the doctor." "Please hold on." I heard a male voice reply. When the door opened I could not believe my eyes, and it looked like the doctor couldn't either. "Hari-nii?" His blank face began to tear a little, "Lucy! I didn't kn... Lucy!" He whispered in my ear. He gave me a slow hug as if he was imagining things. Hari-nii was crying on my shoulder, Akito-nii-chan mustn't have told him that I was coming. "I didn't know if you would ever come back Lucy. I was so worried when father left without a word and took you and mama with him. I know that they both passed on to a better place Lucy, I'm glad that you didn't." I started crying as I hugged him, "I was so afraid Lucy, so afraid you were gone." "But I'm here Hari-nii, you don't have to be scared anymore."

"I know Lucy, I missed you."

xxxxx

Hatori's POV

She was standing in front of me, my missing little sister. I felt my eyes tear up at I looked at her in disbelief, she had to be real, if she wasn't... I don't know what I would do. She opened her mouth, I pulled her into a hug. She was really here. I cried, I cried tears of joy. I was so happy, she wasn't dead, she wasn't missing. She was right here with me, my little sister was here with me. "So Hari-nii, I didn't know you became a doctor!" I smiled, I guess no one told her. She was 6 when she disappeared, it's no surprise didn't know.

"Yes I began studying to become the family's doctor a few years after you left. I let Akito search for you, I knew he would go crazy if he was't allowed to." "Well you must be a great doctor Hari-nii." I missed this little girl, she always gave the best compliments. When I first met Tohru I thought of two people. Two people that I love, one which was Kana, the other was Lucy. Though Tohru was much more innocent than Lucy. Even as a little kid Lucy had a violent side, the reason she took martial arts with the master.

Lucy and I went to the dining room. It was time for dinner, but we were running a little late because of the unexpected reunion. Everyone was probably waiting for us so we had to hurry. Lucy told me that Yuki was the one who planned the whole trip for her. I almost laughed, thank-you Yuki... I knew you liked her, but I didn't know how much. Yuki, you would make a great boyfriend for Lucy one day... but you'll have to prove it to me first.

"Yuki huh?" "What was that Hari-nii?" "Nothing Lucy..."

* * *

Sorry about my little speech at the beginning, I know that probably annoyed some people...

Thank-you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

Take care of yourselves this week! Be safe!

byebye

chu-chan


	5. Chapter 5

HYO!

I wasn't planning on updating until i realised it's

been almost a week since i last did! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Fairy Tail!

* * *

Hatori's POV

We walked into the large dining room to be greeted with the whole zodiac family, plus Tohru, sitting around the table waiting for us. "Luce-chan! You guys are here! Come sit with me!" I heard Yuki say, "Okay Yuki-kun, sorry we're late!" Lucy replied. I noted that there was one seat next to Yuki that was left empty and the other seat was in between Ayame and Shigure... "Don't worry about your being late Hari, we knew this would happen! After all, you just reunited with the beautiful flower that is Lucy-chama and now the blossoming girl is back with her family!" Shigure said.

"That's so true Gure!" Ayame's voice bellowed, "Our sweet, lovely Lucy-chama has returned! Such a shame you didn't come visit the whole Mabudachi Trio together! You would have been welcomed properly!" "Don't worry Aya! Qué será, será as I say!" "You're right Gure! We shall welcome her now!" I quickly switched off my ears before I could hear them sing 'the welcoming song' to Lucy. I have heard it so many times when I visit Shigure's house or when I give Ayame a check up. They should really learn how to sing.

I took a look at my little sister to see she was sweat dropping, time for me to step in then, "Come now Ayame, Shigure, be quiet. I believe that it is time for dinner. You may complete the song later." I commented, successfully getting them to be quiet. "Oh no no! Don't bother singing it to me later, it would be too much trouble! You guys probably have so much to do!" Lucy said franticly hoping to save her ears later.

"Oh Lucy-chama! You are such a dear! Don't you agree Lucky-Kyo? Yuki?"

xxxxx

Lucy's POV

It was after dinner and I was sitting in a room that Akito-nii-chan had prepared for me. It was right next to Hari-nii's room. Ayame and Shigure have come in claiming that they still haven't completed their welcoming song for me. I was hesitant to let them in, but it would have been incredibly rude for me to refuse. They were currently doing vocal warm up that strangely reminded me of Erza. I do miss Fairy Tail, but I will return after my visit.

I laughed slightly as I watched them do their vocal warm-ups. "Our beautiful, blossoming flower Lucy-chama! We have prepared a song for a moment like this! I pray that you are ready to be amazed by our wonderful song!" Ayame said, I was close to choking on my saliva. Hari-nii, I want to be buried next to mother at the estate, be sure to visit often.

"Luce-chan?" The three of us turned our head to the door and found Yuki-kun standing there. My face brightened in hopes that he would save me from my soon to come death. "Yes Yuki-kun?" You could almost hear the anticipation in my voice, I loved to have Yuki-kun's company around. He always made me feel so happy! "Do you want to walk in the gardens with me?" I smile, but didn't get to answer as Ayame answered for me, "SHE WOULD LOVE TO!" He cried before pushing me out the door, right into Yuki-kun's arms.

"Let's go." He smiled as he took my hand and led me towards the gardens.

Ayame's POV

I pushed Lucy-chama out the door into Yuki's arms. He held her tight to make sure she doesn't fall. I was watching my little friends closely during dinner and everything finally made sense to me, "I guess we won't finish our song Aya. What was that about by the way? You were so eager to sing earlier and now you just force her to leave!" I grinned at Gure, "Well my dear Gure, it's time I explain what I've been thinking about ever since our flower Lucy-chama has returned home."

xxxxx

I thought about where I should start with my story, "Gure, I have always tried to pair Tohru and Yuki together, but for some reason he would ignore me or deny. At first I thought it was because he didn't like me. But when we started to get closer, he would still refuse. I gave up when Tohru and Baby-Kyo started going out, though I never stopped wondering what was standing in his way. It was obvious he liked her, or so I thought..."

I paused before continuing, "Today when we found out Lucy-chama came home we were utterly excited, after many long years she was finally home! And when I saw Yuki at the dining table, you could tell it was the happiest he's been in a while. I was watching Lucy-chama and Yuki during dinner. He was different, it was like the hole in him was filled. That's when I discovered, he never liked Tohru because his heart was held by someone else! And do you know who that was Gure?"

Shigure's POV

"And do you know who that was Gure?" Aya asked, I was starting to get the point. I did notice some strange things when it came to Yuki, I mean, I did live with the boy. "I have some interesting information for you Aya," It was time I told Aya some of Yuki's secrets, "Yuki came to talk to me about love one time, he said that he loved a girl and he was longing to see her. That his heart was about to explode from loneliness, that's when I figured out it wasn't Tohru, but someone he hadn't seen in a while."

I explained the whole conversation to Aya, and we were starting to get even more certain little Yuki was in love with pretty Lucy-chama. "And today, Yuki came to talk to me and Akito, he said he wanted to stay in Sohma house during the visit. That could only mean he wants to be with Lucy-chama! Kyo and Tohru are still staying with me, and Lucy-chama is staying near Hari-nii!"

This was exciting, I would have to ask Tohru about this subject. She would surely be interested if she didn't know already.

* * *

So the Mabudachi Trio has figured out that Yuki likes Lucy, and

Tohru is helping Mira get them together. And Yuki has taken Lucy to walk

around the gardens! Any ideas on what you want them to do?

byebye

chu-chan


	6. Chapter 6

HYO!

Hi it's me! I haven't updated in over a week! I

finished my other story Maybe Possibly a little while ago

so I was slow updating this one, I'm sorry! My updates

will be a lot slower since it's coming to Christmas and New Year though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

Yuki's POV

As I led Luce-chan to the gardens I was starting to rethink my plan. Would it be to early to tell her? Would it affect our friendship? All these things went running through my head as I walked to the gardens. I felt a tugging on my arm, "Yuki-kun? Are you okay?" Luce-chan asked me. She never noticed it before but whenever she says my name like that I would blush deeply. I smiled at her to ease her worried tone, "Yes Luce-chan, I'm fine. Thank-you for your concern." She continued to hold my arm as we walked, and the action caused my heart to beat at a rapid pace. I was too nervous to tell her now. I should wait until I feel more confident.

I stopped in the middle of a bridge that stands over a small stream which is running all around Sohma house. There was a perfect view of the sakura trees that sits in a large field of flowers. I looked towards Luce-chan and saw that she was staring at the garden with amazement, the look of awe was obvious on her face and the moonlight lit her face making it glow. Her golden hair was sparkling like the stream and I couldn't stop myself from staring at her beautiful face.

Lucy's POV

I was taking in every detail of the garden in front of me. I'm so happy that Yuki-kun brought me here! I could see Yuki-kun out of the corner of my eye and spotted him staring at me. It's so cute that he thinks I can't tell! I decided to go into the field, it's so magical. It felt like it was pulling me in. "Yuki-kun!" I said grabbing his hand, "Let's go!" I dragged Yuki-kun into the field and brought myself onto the ground. I lay face up so I can look at the stars. I turn to face Yuki-kun after he lays down next to me.

"Thanks Yuki-kun!" I kiss him on the cheek and see a tint of red before I find myself drifting off to sleep.

xxxxx

Natsu's POV

Oh my god... I'm gonna friking kill somebody! I came to the guild this morning to hear that Luce has gone with the Sohma's and Tohru back to the estate... why are they bringing her with them? I'm not as dense as everyone thinks I am! I can tell that the girly silver boy likes her. Even Mira said so! I was going to confess to her today but now I don't know when she's coming back! Levy seemed to be deep in research at the table in the corner, even the Metal Bastard is helping her. Lisanna has been talking to Mira about who-knows-what so I don't have anything to do... wait! How could I forget the Ice Queen?

"YO STRIPPER! COME FIGHT ME!" I yelled before adding my sick as catch phrase, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" The Underwear Prince looked at me before sighing, something was off about him... normally he would charge right into a fight with me... but something was holding him back. "Natsu... are you picking a fight with Gray?" I heard a voice say. I could feel a strong evil aura behind and I turned around to come face to face with death... oh yeah... that's what's off... a red headed monster named Erza... "YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS!" Erza proceeded to beat the crap out of me... hooray!

Gray's POV

I watched Flame Brain get beaten to a pulp by Erza, she's truly a monster. I shuddered, I'm very glad that I don't have brain damage like that Candle Stick. I thought back to this morning and what I heard at the guild. It was early in the morning so not many people were there, I was cleaning up in the infirmary when I heard Master greet Luce. I contemplated sticking my head out to greet her when she started to talk about the most interesting topic.

Lucy Heartfilia was actually meant to be Lucy Sohma. I knew that when ever a Sohma got married, even if it's a girl, they would always take the Sohma name. No excuses. It made me wonder why Luce's dad actually got to keep his last name. I don't think his large company was running back then so there's no reason... I asked Master after Luce left because I knew he would be curious as well. Before we talked about it he made me promise to keep everything a secret, of course I promised. Luce was an important member of the guild, there's no way I would betray her.

As Master and I talked in his office we both came to the same conclusion. Luce was keeping more from us. Whether it's from her past or something that's still happening in her everyday life, she was still keeping more secrets. Everyone has things they can't tell, but it's best if nakama opens up to each other. That way we can depend on each other, fight the battle together. Master made it my personal mission to take care of Luce when she returns, and to help Levy find out more about the Sohma's. They're so mysterious.

xxxxx

Yuki's POV

I stared at Luce-chan's sleeping face as I lay in the field of flowers. She was so captivating. I saw Luce-chan shiver slightly from the cold and made the decision to bring her back to her room. Though I didn't want to bother her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. I got up and carefully picked her up bridal style. I shifted her into a comfortable position in my arms and began to walk to her room. With every step I took I could feel Luce-chan's warm body against mine. My face started to heat up as I took her back. It's not the time to think like that though, nobody's here to see me like this... or so I thought

I opened the door to find my idiotic brother and my equally idiotic cousin still in her room. As I placed Luce-chan onto her bed I could see the knowing looked that they were sending me. I sat down in front of them, "What do you two dolts want?" I asked sharply in a soft voice. "Yuki my brother! We were waiting for you and our precious Lucy-chama to return! After all, we still haven't sang her our song!" Ayame said in a flamboyant tone. I sighed, "I don't think she wants to hear your stupid song..." I said hoping it wasn't too harsh, because no matter how idiotic they were, they treasured this song.

"So Yuki! What are your feelings towards our precious blossoming flower Lucy-chama now?" I blushed at Shigure's question before brushing it of, "It's nothing Shigure. Mind your own business." "Oh Aya! Look at that! I didn't think that Yuki could turn a darker shade of red! I mean considering how red he was when he entered the room!" I tried to ignore Shigure and avoid thinking of Luce-chan and the kiss she gave me... without success. It doesn't help that I ended up carrying her back, I could still remember how well she fits in my arms. "You're right Gure! And look! He's doing it again!" Ayame laughed as he looked at me. I swiftly got up and walked to the door, "I'm going to my room, I suggest you do too. You don't want to wake Luce-chan with your idiotic conversations." I quickly left the room to prevent further embarrassment.

Ayame's POV

"Well what do you know. Gure, I think we were right!" I said with a smile. I saw Gure smiling with that face that I recognise so well. Yuki, be ready to face the action of Gure and Aya! The Match-Making Twins!

* * *

I am so annoyed! I had a blackout half way through writing that!

Luckily I saved it before hand so I only had to write a little to make up for the

lost work! I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!

byebye

chu-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya!

I'm sorry I haven't been updating for 2 weeks! I'm really starting to

lose my inspiration for this story though and I would love to hear your ideas on what

you would like to happen. It would help me a whole lot! Thanks guys!

Diclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up the next morning to come face to face with a smiling Ayame and Shigure. "Uh, morning guys! What's got you here so early?" I asked, my voice still thick with sleepiness. "We got a surprise for you, precious Lucy-chama!" Ayame said with joy, "Yes! Yes! Blossoming Lucy-chama! We still haven't sung our song yet!" Shigure added with glee. I had to hold in a groan, maybe the song isn't as bad and Hari-nii said... who am I kidding! Even Yuki-kun and Akito-nee-chan told me it would make my ears bleed. "Okay Lucy-chama! Here we go!" Both said together. They took in a deep breath before starting their song.

_We welcome you home darling!_

_We missed you till we cried!_

_We hope you stay forever!_

_Please stay right by our side!_

I pray that this doesn't go on for too long. I sat up in my bed as I listened to their song, it was bad... to put it nicely...

_We welcome you home sweet heart!_

_We love you very much!_

_You'll always be our honey!_

_Let's sing the rest in Dutch!_

I'm so glad I can no longer understand what their saying, but the tune is still quite annoying. To be honest the song is fitting for these two. I hope that someone comes to save me soon, I don't know how much longer I'll live...

_Wij heten u welkom thuis lieveling_

And so the next verse started in Dutch... Dear Yuki-kun, please come save me

xxxxx

Yuki's POV

Jolting awake I thought back to my dream. It was so vivid, I could actually hear voices. _Dear Yuki-kun, please come save me. _I could easily recognise the voice, it was Luce-chan's, she's also the only who calls me Yuki-kun. I stretched as I got out of bed. I had a bad feeling about this morning, but I get that feeling every morning... I don't wake up in a good mood... I slowly walked down to my closet and got out a fresh pair of clothes. I yawned while I made my way to Luce-chan's room. I couldn't wait to see her, even if it's in the morning I feel like running to see her. I smiled as I was walking down the hallways to Luce-chan's room. Her room was located next to Hatori's, but he would already be working so he won't be there. My room was down the hall to hers but not that far away. Akito felt the need to not put me in the room closer to hers, wow... he told me like I was some sort of pervert.

I closed in on Luce-chan's room and I could hear those two dolts singing their idiotic welcome song and this was probably that bad feeling I had this morning... I quickly opened the door to save the princess from the dumb step sisters. "Luce-chan, good morning! Would you like to join me to visit the city? It has changed quite a bit since you left." I successfully shut those two up and I could see the look of relief on Luce-chan's face. "Sure thing Yuki-kun." I could feel the blush creeping it's way onto my face as I watched Luce-chan stand up. "Hey, can you guys go so I can change?" She asked shyly, "Of course beautiful blossoming Lucy-chama!" Ayame answered as he pushed us out the door.

I turned to face the two dolts and saw their knowing smiles. "What are you grinning at?" I asked harshly, "Oh nothing dear Yuki! I just think it's impressive how you can make your face turn red like that!" Ayame and Shigure laughed as they walked off, talking about things only an idiot would understand. I heard the door opening again and turned to face Luce-chan who had just walked out. "How do I look Yuki-kun?" I looked at what she was wearing and smiled, "You look nice Luce-chan." She smiled back in approval and I held me arm out for her, she giggled and linked her arm with mine, today will be a good day.

xxxxx

Gray's POV

I took out another book and began to read through it. Levy, Gajeel and I have been researching on the Sohma's for two days and haven't come to any conclusion yet. The only thing we found was that they has a connection to the Chinese zodiac. Luce knows of the zodiac keys which are like Leo, Aquarius and Capricorn. The Chinese zodiac however are based off animals like monkey, rat and boar. I remember Luce mentioning that there are rare keys like the gold zodiac keys where they are unique and only one person can have it at a time, she also said there are another set of rare keys that are red in colour. The Chinese zodiac keys. She told me that she has been searching for them but hasn't found one yet as they are very well hidden. Luce was a Sohma, so she must know something of the Chinese zodiac and it's connection to the Sohma's as well as the keys.

The Sohma's keep their information very secretive and it's hard to find information about them. After talking about the information we got through with Levy and Gajeel we all split up to research something individually. I would research on the Chinese zodiac and it's connection to the Sohma's. Levy would continue to research on the Sohma's and Gajeel would research on the red zodiac keys. We were unsure on whether or not the red keys were actually real because Luce has never found one, nor have we heard of it before she told us. I flipped to the next page and came across something unusual. A curse. The book didn't say say anything about how it came along or what the curse is specifically but it said that a certain family was cursed by the twelve animals of the zodiac, dog, boar, monkey, rat, cow, dragon, sheep, tiger, rabbit, horse, chicken, snake, as well as the shunned cat.

The book also stated that the Sohma's have a long history with the Chinese zodiac. The book also didn't mention which family the curse was placed upon. In total there would be 13 cursed in the family as there is always one of each animal. I looked through the page for more information on the curse. From the looks of it, the family has been cursed for generations but there is no record on when it started or why. Though it doesn't say which family was actually curse but I have a suspicion on who they might be, "Levy, Gajeel, I think I found something important. This may be what we've been looking for."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter guys!

I said before that I don't have many ideas for this story anymore so

I'll need your help, just write a review with some ideas of what you want to

happen! I really appreciate it! Love you!

byebye

chu-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys!

I really need ideas now because I'm starting to run out!

Sorry I'm slow updating, it took a while to think of something

to add in the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

Natsu's POV

That Stupid Ice Freak has been keeping stuff from me, same with the Metal Head and Levy... They're all huddling in the corner reading some books. Now I would love to join them and find out what they're looking at, but... I hate reading... When I asked the Stripping Queen what they were doing he punched me in the face and told me I wasn't allowed to know. Yesterday they seemed even more into it than before, I guess they found something important?

I'm going to find out what they're looking at, I'm so close I can almost hear then. They're speaking so quietly that even with my dragon senses it's hard for me to make out what they're saying, any closer Metal Head might sense me though. All I can hear is Sohma, Luce, curse and a bunch of animals... So Luce and the Sohma's are going to curse a bunch of animals!? How terrible! I didn't think Luce would do something like that! Much less with a bunch of Sohma's! Why isn't anyone going to stop them!?

"Ice Princess!" I yelled as I ran towards him, "Why didn't you tell me that Luce and the Sohma's are gonna go curse a bunch of animals! Shouldn't you go and stop them!?"

Gray's POV

I tuned Flame Idiot out as he babbled on while I thought about what I could say. I didn't think he would hear anything when we had Gajeel with us, but it looks like he managed to hear some things. "Uh..." I didn't know how to reply, does he really think Luce would go and curse some animals? I inwardly laughed, he is an idiot though so it kinda makes sense. That's when Levy spoke up, "No Natsu, that's where you're wrong. You might want to get your hearing checked because we said that Lu-chan is going to save a bunch of cursed animals and it's near the Sohma estate so she'll need them to go along so she can enter their land."

I was at loss for words, Levy was always smart but to come up with something like that on the spot is very impressive. I could tell that the Flickering Lantern was trying to figure stuff out in his head, doesn't he know that his head will explode with all that thinking. He should leave things like that to people with brains, that's probably why he paired up with Luce...

xxxxx

Lisanna's POV

I watched as Natsu talked with Gray, Levy and Gajeel about Lucy and the cursed animals. Natsu is so gullible! It's kinda cute though, because he's so innocent! I remember him asking Mira-nee why babies come from eggs, she was so shocked she almost fainted! I wonder how Lucy's doing, it must have been hard for her to keep this a secret. It makes me wonder why being a Sohma is something that was disliked by her father, and why did she keep it a secret.

When I came back from Edolas I went to talk to Lucy about Natsu, because the Edolas versions of them were already together, it was surprising that these two weren't together yet. It was obvious that Natsu liked Lucy, I've known him for too long, but Lucy on the other hand didn't show if she had feelings for the boy or not. So was someone friend-zoned? Or have they not discussed their feelings yet, I was curious so I went to talk to her about it.

~flashback~

_"Hey Lucy!" I went up to Lucy with a smile, since she was kicked out of Team Natsu I wanted to become close friends with her so she has someone to talk to. I could tell it was affecting her, I think only Natsu didn't notice it. "Hi Lisanna!" Lucy showed happiness and kindness whenever she talked to me, even after what I caused. I wanted to make it up to her so I decided to play a bit of matchmaker. "I was wondering, Lucy, is there anyone you like in the guild?" After I asked she broke out in a smile and giggled, "You know Lisanna? You're a lot like Mira! Normally she's the one who would ask me!" I laughed along with her, I guess Mira-nee got into matchmaking after I 'died'. _

_"Well I don't have an interest in anyone at the moment, I think my heart still lies with someone I have yet to meet." Lucy smiled at me, "Don't worry Lisanna, Natsu is all yours." Lucy winked at me before going to order a drink from Mira-nee. I sighed, I didn't like him in that way anymore, not after Edolas. I had actually taken a liking to someone else in the guild, and I had a feeling he liked me too._

_~end flashback~_

Lucy said she didn't like anyone in the guild, and from what I could see she barely made any physical contact with any of the guys. But when the Sohma's came she hugged them like there was no tomorrow. It would happen seeing as she hasn't seen them in so long, after two years I did the same to Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan. It make me think she was careful with who she let into her personal bubble. Though now that I think about it she let all the girls into her personal bubble, it was just the men that she was careful of. I wonder if something happened to her that made her cautious around the male species.

xxxxx

Levy's POV

I hope Lu-chan is doing well. It's not that I don't trust the Sohma's it's just, the curse. I wonder if she's part of it or if she doesn't know about it at all. So far we figured out that a family is cursed with the 13 animals of the zodiac, and we think that family is the Sohma's. We don't know what the curse is exactly though. We are now starting to think back on the behaviour of the Sohma's while they were at the guild. We also thought about how Lu-chan was acting before the Sohma's joined and after the Sohma's joined. She was obviously happier, and more energetic.

Suddenly I hear the door crash open and turned in the direction of the noise.

"So this is the famous Fairy Tail, I wonder how strong you are." "Sting-kun is the strongest!" "Fro thinks so too!" "..."

* * *

Ahahaa!

I think you know who just dropped in on the guild!

**I am taking a vote now!**

**Who do you want Lucy to end up with!**

**Yuki ****Natsu ****Gray ****Sting ****Rogue**

Hope you liked that chapter!

byebye

chu-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I'm late!

I decided I won't try update at a certain time

because it makes it feel like homework! I just remembered

I left you hanging with Yuki and Lucy! So here

is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

Lucy's POV

Yuki-kun had taken me out to see the city, everything has changed so much! When I was still living here the Sohma's were the only ones in the area, but now there's a city, a school, and even a train station! "Luce-chan! Do you want to get an ice-cream?" I snapped out of my thinking bubble, "Yeah Yuki-kun, I would love that!" As we walked to the ice-cream stand I could only think of Gray, he was an ice mage after all. I looked at the stand and went to choose my flavour, "I'll have a vanilla swirl please!" "And I'll have a orange haze." I look at Yuki-kun, I didn't think he would go for the orange haze. I thought he would prefer something more... more, Yuki-kun like. Then again, I haven't seen him in ages so he probably realised how gross seaweed ice-cream is...

The guy at the stand handed us our ice-cream and I gave my vanilla swirl a lick. I could taste the vanilla in my mouth along with some strawberry and raspberry, so that was probably the swirl part. I looked at Yuki-kun who was happily licking his ice-cream and giggled, he looked so cute and serene, like a child. "What are you laughing at Luce-chan?" Yuki-kun asked, when he turned to look at me I couldn't stop laughing, "Oh Yuki-kun, I was thinking about how cute you looked eating your ice-cream, and now you have it all over you face!" I giggled a bit more as Yuki-kun blushed from embarrassment and took a tissue out from his pocket.

Yuki's POV

I blushed at what Luce-chan said, it's embarrassing to be seen with ice-cream on my face, but it was also because she was so blunt in calling me cute. Normally a man wouldn't like being called cute, but if you know Luce-chan well enough you know that she likes cute things and it's rare for her to use words like sexy... or hot, to describe a guy. I quickly wiped the ice-cream off my face with a tissue and turned back to Luce-chan, she giggled, "That's better Yuki-kun, so where too now?" I have already taken her to see practically everything in the city, the only place I haven't gone is to the grave yard where Tohru's mother is, but what Luce-chan didn't know is that there's also a grave stone for her mother.

"You'll see when we get there." I gave her a smile and led the way.

xxxxx

Levy's POV

I gasped like a fish when I saw who entered the guild, Sting, Rogue and their two exceeds. The well known dragon due from Sabertooth! After losing to Natsu at the Grand Magic Games, we hadn't heard much news about them, but here they are, in Fairy Tail! "What do you two want?" I heard Erza shout. I quietly giggle when I saw Sting stiffen up, though Rogue seemed unaffected by Erza's wrath, "We wish to speak to your master." Rogue said in a monotone voice, Master looked up from the beer her was drinking at the bar, "Well child, I am here. Do you wish to speak with me in my office?" Sting relaxed and replied, "Yes sir."

When the three, and their exceeds, went to Master's office the guild broke out in a whispering chat. "What do you think the Dragon Duo are doing here?" "Did they come to attack us?" "Nah they wouldn't have asked to see Master then." "But what if they attack him in his office?" Everyone was voicing their thoughts when Erza spoke up, "Quiet! We must trust them as Master has, we cannot jump to any conclusion without hearing what they have to say!" We all went back to our usual things, but secretly we were all thinking, why are they here?"

Makarov's POV

I walked the boy's into my office and sat on my chair, "So, what business do you have with Fairy Tail lads?" I saw the two look at each other in silent conversation, before the one known as Sting answered, "We wish to join the guild. We were stripped and kicked out of Sabertooth after our loss to Dragneel, we were going to join Fairy Tail anyway so Master kinda just made it easier for us." I smiled a huge grin at his answer, the two were startled at my grin, "Well what are you brats doing talking to me then? Go ask Mira for a stamp! You're officially a part of the Fairy Tail family!" I got up and stuck up the Fairy Tail sign with my hand, they laughed and left my office to see Mira and I ran out after them and jumped onto the bench top at the bar.

"Listen up brats!" I yelled to get everyones attention, when they all looked at me I continued, "We have two, no, FOUR new family members! Now I hope you give them a warm welcome." The guild cheered loudly and went to welcome the new members, after being in Sabertooth they wouldn't know what family or nakama is, I know my brats will show them though.

xxxxx

Lucy's POV

Yuki-kun led me to what looks like a grave yard, and when we enter I saw a beautiful stone angel in the middle of the garden behind the rest. "Yuki-kun? What's over there." I pointed to the angel with curiosity, it looked very detailed from way over here, it would be amaxing to see up close, Yuki-kun laughed slightly causing me to raise an eyebrow, "I wonder... Let's go look." I followed Yuki-kun, he seemed to know what was there but pretended not to know anyway. As we walked past the grave stones I saw one for Tohru's mother, I felt sad knowing that she was living a life like mine, no mother, no father... but she now had the Sohma's and Fairy Tail as her family, we laugh together, smile together and cry together, because that's what family is...

We entered the garden and I looked at all the flowers, pinks, purples, greens. The garden was really beautiful, it was also secluded from the rest of the cemetery with golden gates at the entrance, the gates were opened though, as if everyone were allowed to enter. We drew closer to the angel and I was right in saying up close it would be amazing. Yuki-kun came to a halt in front of the stone angel and I took a look a the name inscribed in the stone,

_Here lies Layla Heartfilia_

_Proud Sohma, loved by many_

_May she rest in peace_

"Mama?" I felt myself tearing up and broke down on the floor, "Yes Luce-chan, we buried you mother here after you and your father left, he didn't want to stay for the funeral, but we decided to hold it anyway." I cried harder as Yuki-kun pulled me into a hug, Papa said he never found the body so we buried her necklace at the estate. He lied, he lied to me, I could have come to visit her... I hugged Yuki-kun tightly as I cried my heart out. She's in a better place but still, _Mama, I miss you..._

* * *

Aww! I hate to end with Lucy crying though!

**I am taking a vote now!**

**Who do you want Lucy to end up with!**

**Yuki ****Natsu ****Gray ****Sting ****Rogue**

I want to know who you want Lucy to end up with!

So far Yuki 4, Natsu 2, Gray 3, Rogue 1, Sting 1.

Please VOTE!

byebye

chu-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys!

I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry!

Thanks for all the reviews and votes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

Rogue's POV

At first Fairy Tail was extremely cautious of us, but when Master announce us as new guild members they welcomed us warmly. I felt something missing in the guild though, the Salamander wasn't as lively as he is normally, and Levy, Gajeel and Gray are awfully concentrated in the corner of the guild. I couldn't put my finger on it, but even I, who was new, could feel the missing presence. I thought back to the Grand Magic Games, there was Natsu who went against Sting and I. Gajeel whom Natsu stuck in a cart, that must've sucked. Erza and Mystogan, who was revealed to be Jellal when we arrived. Lucy who... Lucy... Heartfilia...

"Hey Sting, have you seen Lucy Heartfilia around since we arrived?" I asked Sting if he's seen her, if I'm right, she should be sitting on the bar stool five seats from the left, that's where the scent I don't recognise is. Strawberries and Vanilla. Her scent is sweet. "Nah I haven't, I thought she'd be with Salamander." Sting thought about my question again, "Oh well, let's go on a mission!" I nodded as we got up to go to the request board.

Finding theives, escorting a princess, feeding the cows... all these requests are easy, and the reward is low... Then one caught my eye. Bright red, decorated with crappy looking flames.

_Find a friend._

_Reward 900,000 jewels_

_See the Salamander for more details._

_What's needed:_

_A good, smart brain._

"Hey Sting, what do you think of this one?" Sting took a look at the request, "Ahaha, seems like the Salamander needs help. Let's do it." I took the request to Mira to get checked off. She looked at the request and giggled, "I didn't think Natsu was serious in posting a request. You see, Lucy went on vacation with the Sohma's. Though he doesn't know that yet! So don't tell him! Things are bound to turn out interesting!"

xxxxx

We met up with Natsu and he begun to explain the detail to us in a hushed whisper, "So Luce has been kidnapped by some new members called the Sohma's. Levy told me that Luce went with them to save a bunch of cursed animals, but I don't believe that. I mean there's nooooo way they can saved cursed animals... They should have gotten Levy or Freed to do that so they can overwrite the curse... Anyway! Here's a map, the Sohma's land is here. I'm staying in the guild because Gray is started to suspect me. Please save Luce for me!" Natsu stood up and walked away leaving Sting and I to discuss the mission.

"So Mira told me that Lucy went on vacation with the Sohma's... that completely ruins the mission right there. Though for some reason nobody has told Natsu, and it seems that only a few know." I told Sting what Mira said to me, there must be some reason for Lucy to be with the Sohma's. Practically everyone knew that the Sohma's land was restricted to Sohma's only, and it was rare for a guest to be allowed on, and from how Mira was talking, she knows why...

"So what are we gonna do? We obviously can't do the mission now!" Sting started to yell about how good the reward was and how we wouldn't get it, "Sting, shut the hell up. We should talk to Mira about this, she knows something that could help us." Sting closed his mouth and followed me back into the guild, Mira has some explaining to do.

Mira's POV

I watched as the Dragon Duo walked towards me, I saw them talking to Natsu before so it would probably be about the mission. I can't tell them anything though. Lucy has trusted me to keep her secret, so how can I tell them? Oh... this is all my fault! If only I didn't let Natsu post a request! What am I going to do!? "Hey Mira, can we talk to you about the mission?" I heard Rogue's flat voice, "U-uh, yeah sure... but if it's about the mission we should talk in Masters office, I'm sure he would want to know too." I said in a nervous voice, the two agreed and we went up to Master. I would feel better knowing that someone else is there... Master would know what to do.

xxxxx

Lucy's POV

I sat on my bed and thought about my day. Yuki-kun took me to see mama's grave, I can't believe how much my father lied to me. I didn't even get to attend her funeral! I felt something buzzing in my pocket and took out the Call Cana card that Cana gave me during the S-class exams. I pressed her little picture and an image of Levy-chan came up. "Lu-chan! I'm so happy you picked up!" I gave a huge smile after hearing Levy-chan's voice, "Levy-chan! It's only been like two days but I miss you already!" We laughed, "Oh yeah, Lu-chan we got two new members! You know the Dragon Duo, Sting and Rogue, they joined Fairy Tail!" I gasped, "How exciting! So how are they doing Levy-chan?" Levy-chan told me everything I missed, while I told her what I've been doing here.

Hatori's POV

I was about to knock on Lucy's door when I heard her talking to someone, "Levy-chan! My brother is the most amazing doctor! And I got to to see all my family members again!" I smiled at what my little sister said. She sounded so proud, so happy, "That's amazing Lu-chan! He should come to the guild and help out Wendy! I'm sure she would love that!" I walked away from the door, that would be a good idea... to join a guild... the whole family could be together...

There was one member missing though, the chicken... Where is he?

* * *

I am so sorry it's sooo late!

I have a massive writers block! And I would love to hear

your ideas so I can get over it!

**I am taking a vote now!**

**Who do you want Lucy to end up with!**

**Yuki ****Natsu ****Gray ****Sting ****Rogue**

I want to know who you want Lucy to end up with!

So far Yuki 6, Natsu 4, Gray 5, Rogue 2, Sting 3.

Please VOTE! Also who do you want the zodiac CHICKEN to be?

byebye

chu-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Hatori's POV

Lucy has been here for almost the full week now, and soon she will be returning to her guild. I couldn't think of what would happen once she returns to Fairy Tail. After all, Kagura, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Tohru and Hiro will be returning with her. It means most of the family will be down in Magnolia. It would be too much trouble to frequently visit, and they would probably only come up for the New Years Party, so once a year. It pains me to think like that.

I walked towards my office to meet Akito for his check up. He's been showing no signs of illness since Lucy's come back. His sickness must have been caused from the stress of losing her. I should talk to him about joining Fairy Tail, he would surely be happy for the family to be together with Lucy. All 13 zodiacs together again, once we find where the chicken is hiding. They disappeared even before father took Lucy away, and we haven't had any luck finding out where they went. Many of the younger zodiacs, such as Lucy, doesn't even know who the chicken is. They were only young when the chicken left, some were not even born. Even the chicken was a young one.

I entered my office to find Akito already seated on the floor. I did a quick check up on him before bringing up joining a guild. "You are doing much better than you were a month ago, and I feel as if Lucy coming back has worked with healing you." Akito smiled after hearing how he was doing. He has been a lot happier than before as well. "Yes, I agree that Lucy is someone that can heal a life long sickness. She is truly amazing." I nodded, "Now Akito. I was thinking, as your health is 100% better, we could maybe go with Lucy back to her guild. It would give the family an opportunity to be together, and it would be good for you too." Akito thought about my preposition, "It would be good for everyone in the family. You too Hatori, you too. I think we should go, only if Lucy is okay with that of course." I gave Akito the signal he could leave and he stood up and walked swiftly out the door.

I wonder why you left chicken, what made you go into hiding?

xxxxx

Mira's POV

Rogue, Sting and I went into Masters office to talk about the mission Natsu posted. He wanted to get someone to search for Lucy, but as Lucy wasn't actually missing, it makes the mission that Rogue and Sting accepted invalid. I hoped Master would have a solution to the problem. ''Master.'' I knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in' from inside so I opened the door, ''Master, do you remember the request that Natsu posted on the board? Well these two accepted it, but since Lucy isn't missing we don't know what to do...'' No Fairy Tail mage would ditch an accepted mission, and Natsu obviously wouldn't let them even if they wanted to.

Master laughed, ''Well my child, you should travel to the Sohma estate and meet up with Lucy there. Her vacation is coming to a close, so I shall contact her and tell her to wait for you to get there. I'm surprised that Natsu forgot, after all, Yuki did yell it in his face...'' Master chuckled again before pulling out a lacrima. He started to connect to Lucy who soon picked up with a grin, ''Hi Master! How are you?'' ''I'm fine my child, how are you?'' Lucy laughed and said she was fine, ''Lucy, Natsu has put out a request to find you. It looks like he has forgotten where you went. Now my two new brats have accepted this request and are going to meet you just outside the Sohma gates. Alright?'' Lucy sighed, ''It's just like Natsu to forget that quickly. It's fine, but who are these new brats?'' Master shifted the larcima so Rogue and Sting showed on the screen. ''These two, Rogue and Sting.'' Lucy nodded and Master shut off the connection. ''Rogue, Sting, get ready to leave tomorrow.''

Rogue and Sting went home to pack for their trip, while I returned to the bar. Natsu was so worried about Lucy, it was cute. I always thought that Natsu and Lucy looked good together, but so do Lucy and Yuki... but I can also imagine her with Rogue, Sting or Gray... I wonder who she'd end up with... They're all handsome, well built, strong...

xxxxx

Gray's POV

I felt bad for snooping into Lucy's business, but it was Masters orders... and I'm honestly curious myself. We would need proof before we made any decisions, but we think that the Sohma's are cursed. They turn into an animal of the Chinese zodiac, but how? What happens for them to transform? That's what we're going to discover when Luce comes back. First we want to talk to her about it, it would be rude to just do everything without her knowledge. After all, this is their family secret.

I always felt distant from Luce, I thought she didn't like me when we first met. I took an instant liking to her though, she was everything I loved in a girl. Then I realised she kept a safe distance from all the boys, but didn't act any different to us. She was still kind and loveable. I think that might have been why I'm so interested in finding out everything about her. I just can't stop myself.

I though back to when Natsu told me he liked Luce... I told him to tell her, but... Something inside my twisted with an urge to fight him. Jealously was an evil thing, unless I beat Flame Brain to it...

Rogue's POV

Sting and I went home after talking to Master, we would just have to meet Lucy outside the Sohma gates. Easy money I guess, but it's weird to not do anything and just get 900,000 jewels. I'll talk to Sting about it, but knowing him he would just take the money anyway. I saw Lucy at the games, she was badly hurt by Minerva. It sadden me to know my old guild was like that, but Fairy Tail is helping me move on from the past, and keep my chin up towards the future.

I've heard a lot about Miss Heartfilia, I can't wait to meet her. Everyone praises her for being kind and smart, beautiful... I would be a fool not to notice how beautiful she was. She was known for having a strong kick too. I hope to get along with her well... maybe become close friends... maybe become more...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

**I am taking a vote now!**

**Who do you want Lucy to end up with!**

**Yuki ****Natsu ****Gray ****Sting ****Rogue**

I want to know who you want Lucy to end up with!

So far Yuki 13, Natsu 5, Gray 9, Rogue 3, Sting 3.

Please VOTE! Also who do you want the zodiac CHICKEN to be?

**So far the suggestions for the chicken is Gajeel or Juvia, or OC.**

byebye

chu-chan


	12. Chapter 12

Hiii!

I have decided that this is the last chapter you can vote on!

You can keep making suggestions for the Chicken though! Because

I haven't decided on that one yet! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I'm so sad to be leaving Sohma house today... Hari-nii told me that he and Akito-nii-chan have to tell me something during breakfast, so I have to be quick packing. Yuki-kun said that we'd be leaving at around 9.30am to get to the train station in time to go back to the guild. I stuffed my belongings into my suitcase as I thought back to everything that happened in the past week. It was an emotional week, an abundant amount of happiness was added into my life. I was so grateful to my family for bringing me here, even if only for a week.

I got to reunite with my brother Hari-nii, as well as my close friend Akito-nii-chan. I laughed a lot meeting Ayame and Shigure, everyone sure has changed. Even though I got to see them during the New Years festivals, we never actually got to meet and talk, sometimes not even see each other, as the Sohma family is large. I remember I never got to see Hari-nii or n-chan during the festivals. I visited my mothers grave with Yuki-kun, and sat on the roof with Kyo, talking for hours with nii-chan. Meeting Tohru was wonderful, she really made an impact on the family, they are blooming with love!

But now, it's time to say goodbye... I don't want to say goodbye, but I can't abandon Fairy Tail either. Fairy Tail is also my family, I love my guild... My thoughts weighed heavy in my mind as I made my way to breakfast, it would be the last meal I eat with the Sohma's... I don't want it to end... I don't want to leave... I felt the tears drip down my faces as I thought about parting from them, what if I never see Hari-nii or Akito-nii-chan again? I struggle to see them at New Years, it could be like that again...

I quickly wiped my tears off my face when I heard footsteps approaching, "Cy-chan..." I turned my head to see nii-chan, he decided that Lucy-chan-chan was to childish for a grown women like me, "Cy-chan, don't be afraid to cry. Though do not forget, that we love you, and this is not goodbye... It's I'll see you soon..." I held on tight to Akito-nii-chan's shirt as he hugged me. I cried my heart out, and nii-chan whispered soothing words into my ear. When I calmed down nii-chan laughed, "Now you may want to clean up a bit, you don't want everyone to get worried." I nodded walking to the bathroom, if my family saw my puffy eyes they would surely make a fuss.

xxxxx

Shigure's POV

We all sat in the dining room waiting for Lucy to join us. Akito said that she was finishing her packing. I grinned, Hari and Akito have already talked to Aya and I about their plans, but none of the younger ones knew yet. They will be so surprised when they hear what we have in store for them! I saw someone fidgeting from the corner of my eye and turned to see Yuki unable to sit still. He was probably worried about Lucy, or about leaving the Sohma house. Though he would never admit it, he missed us while he was at the guild. You could tell by how his eyes were shining when he was talking to us that first night they came home.

We heard the door slide open as Lucy came into the room, Momiji instantly started up a conversation with her and Tohru, yet Yuki was silent as he watched her. Lucy's eyes were a tiny bit red and she had makeup covering the dark circles under her eyes. Leaving the Sohma house was having the biggest impact on her. I smiled at Yuki's worried face, he really did like her. I know for a fact that Hari won't give up his little sister so easily though... and seeing how beautifully Lucy has grown up, there are defiantly plenty of men who would want to be with her.

We ate breakfast with energy on our 'last' meal together, all chatting loudly and laughing our heart out. Akito stood up slowly and all attention turned to him as he cleared his throat, "As you know, I have an announcement to make. I've talked to Hatori, Ayame and Shigure about this and we have decided... that we are going to go back with you to Fairy Tail and join the guild!" I looked at everyone's shocked faces. Lucy looked so happy as she ran to hug Akito and Hari, "I'm so happy that you guys are coming with us! It wouldn't feel right without my whole family with me!"

We finished our breakfast with even more joy than before. Everyone was excited to introduce us to everyone in the guild, we listened to stories that they had to share, with Lucy's in the most detail. Yuki told us of the days they waited for Lucy to return from her mission, he got into more fights with Natsu than he did with Kyo, but in Fairy Tail they only fight for fun, and everyone's still nakama. I was looking forward to joining a guild, to enlarge my family... not that it's not large enough...

After eating we all brought out our bags to the bus that was to take us to the Sohma gates. Piling into the the bus many fell asleep for a relaxing long ride to the border. Tohru and Kyo slept peacefully next to one another as Lucy watched the scenery pass with Kisa sleeping on her lap. I smiled at the scene, it's nice that the family's going to be together from now on... there's one person missing though...

xxxxx

Sting's POV

Rogue and I walked down the path slightly drained from the train ride. The gate was about five minutes away and I could smell some strange scents heading our way, it's probably the people we're meant to meet. From what I've been told, this Lucy is a gorgeous blonde with curves in just the right places. Nobody knew much about the Sohma's as they've apparently only joined just before us. I've heard they were a mysterious bunch, and they said in some ways I would fit in with them... This made me curious to meet them, I've always been shunned for being strange...

* * *

End chapter!

Okay so this is the last chapter you can vote on the pairing!

**You can vote for **

**Yuki**

**Natsu**

**Gray**

**Rogue**

**Sting**

**Yuki 16, Natsu 6, Gray 9, Rogue 4, Sting 3**

**And please give a suggestion for the chicken!**

**So far we have**

**Gajeel, Juvia, an OC, Max or Warren!**

Please give me your opinion and a suggestion!

byebye

chu-chan


	13. Chapter 13

Hello!

The results for Lucy's pairing is...

I'm not telling yet! You'll find out eventually!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

Lucy's POV

We hopped out of the bus one by one. I looked around and me eyes landed on the two dragon slayers Master told us to meet. Natsu sent out a request looking for me... I can't believe he forgot I went on vacation, or maybe he thought the Sohma's were lying... My eyes took in the details of the two dragon slayers. One blonde, and one with black hair and red eyes. They were both quite handsome, but the one with black hair caught my attention. I think I may have seen him before, though I don't know where... Why do I feel like I know him?

I pushed the thoughts aside as I went to greet them, "Hi! My name's Lucy Sohma, but you may know me as Heartfilia. This is Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Akito, Kisa, Kagura, Hiro, Ritsu, Momiji and Haru." I pointed to everyone as I said their names and they gave the boys a wave, "I'm Sting and this is Rogue." The blonde spoke, "I'm Frosh and this is Lector!" A cute exceed popped out from behind Rogue and dragged another exceed out from behind Sting. They were so cute! Frosh was the cutest exceed I've ever seen! "Hi Frosh!" Frosh gave me a hug and I held the in squeal. I wonder what Mira reacted like to the exceed... He was just so cute! I think she may have hugged him to death!

"We're here to take you back to the guild. Natsu had a very high reward for the person who finds you, so we decided to hand in the reward to the guild since this doesn't really count as a mission." Sting told us. I wonder is Rogue talks... he didn't say anything before, but he seems to be the more quiet and calm one of the duo. Sting's voice was quite loud and full of pride, like he was superior. It showed how confident he was. I expect Rogue's voice to be deeper, maybe even more mature than Sting's was. By the looks of it, I don't expect Rogue to be speaking soon.

xxxxx

Rogue's POV

Lucy introduced herself and the rest of the people with her. Some of them didn't have any visible guild marks, so they're either not in the guild, or their mark is somewhere we can't see. I couldn't take my eyes off Lucy, she was pretty... I never had any feelings for a girl, nor have I taken any notice to one... but I would have to be blind to not see how beautiful she is. Sting is probably going to ask her out, or at least try to make a move. I think she has feelings for Natsu though. From what I read in Weekly Sorcerer, they were partners. Natsu had never partnered with anyone before, but for some reason he decided to pair up with Lucy. So if she didn't have feelings for him, he would have feelings for her... or they both have feelings for each other.

I can practically predict what is going through Sting's head right now, 'Wow she's sexy' or maybe even 'I should ask her out' but definitely not 'She looks like a nice person to be friends with'. I hope he doesn't think I'm letting him go get her without trying. Yes... Rogue Cheney is going to chase after a girl... What has happened to me?

Sting's POV

My eyes went up and down the sexy blonde girl, Lucy... I looked at Rogue, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Some would think that he's just being polite and looking while she's talking, though since I know him so well, he obviously took a liking to her. And if I didn't know any better, he's stripping her with his eyes. I should ask her out before he does, but I don't want to do everything like in Sabertooth... I came to Fairy Tail for a new beginning... I'm not gonna make any mistakes that could make my new nakama hate me. I introduced myself and Rogue, then Frosh introduce himself and Lector. Frosh and Lucy began to talk about stuff as I slowly drowned them out.

I glanced at everyone else, lover boy is standing over there. He was looking at Lucy with such love in his eyes. I think she said his name was Yuki. He looks like the type of boy who could make any girl swoon because he's so 'pretty'. I'm the kind of guy you would call sexy, or hot, or handsome, or toned, or well-built. But he's the kind that you would call a 'pretty-flower-boy', or scrawny. If he's in the guild what magic does he use? I sense some weird vibe from him, but I don't think it's a magic that I know. Either that, or he doesn't have magic and just gives off a weird vibe. In fact, I sense it coming off all of the Sohma's, except for Tohru. If I remember correctly, Master said that Tohru wasn't a Sohma. So then the Sohma's are weird? I remember sensing this strange vibe in the guild... who was it coming from again?

I took a look at the one called Akito. He gave off a weird vibe larger than anyone else. I snapped out of my thoughts when Rogue elbowed me in the shoulder, it seems as if Lucy has finished her talk with Frosh, "We should get going. I'm hoping to get home before dark." Lucy spoke to us and we nodded in agreement. Rogue and I would need the rest after taking the train here then walking to the gates, now we have to walk back and take the train again.

We talked as we walked to the train station. I learnt that all the Sohma's have been shunned at some point in their lives like me. I felt like I fitted in with the people, and got along strangely with the one Kyo. He had a bad temper, but was funny to be around. It was nice to be able to laugh so much. I find that the Sohma's are much more interesting compared to everyone else in the guild, and they were much friendlier... probably because they didn't know what I did in the past, nor what my guild did.

xxxxx

Yuki's POV

I watched Lucy-chan laugh at something Sting said. I looked away from the happy atmosphere and saw Hatori looking at me. I slightly tilted my head in an unspoken question, 'What?'. Hatori nodded before looking away. I was puzzled now, what was that about? I shook my head and saw we arrived at the train station. As we got onto the moving transport the dragon slayers began to turn green, Rogue less than Sting, probably because he's so emotionless. Lucy laughed as she explained that all dragon slayers are motion sick, making them weak when on moving things.

Does that mean that stupid pinky has a weakness...?

* * *

I don't know if that all made sense.

I hope it did and I hope you liked that chapter!

**I'm still taking suggestions for the Chicken!**

You can pick anyone you think should be the last

zodiac animal!

byebye

chu-chan


	14. Chapter 14

Thank-you for all your suggestions!

Keep giving me some ideas on who the chicken could be.

I already have a few good suggestions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

Hatori's POV

I watched Yuki as we sat on the train, his eyes were fixated on Lucy. When he turned to face me he sent me a 'What?' I nodded before looking out the window. Yuki liked Lucy, I figured that out while we were at Sohma house, and Lucy was paying attention to the dragon slayers... So, it would make sense that Yuki is jealous. Now the emotionless Rogue Cheney has been looking at Lucy too, obviously liking her, and Sting Eucliffe has been staring in a more noticeable way, obviously liking her too. She's just too nice to everyone, cares too much about how she looks, wears clothes that are too little for her. Now luckily at Sohma house we gave her more modest clothing that she likes, so... that doesn't really stop people from liking her... it just covers her up a bit more.

Who would she end up with? Will Yuki prove to me that he would be a good person for her? Or will someone else swoop down and win before he can?

Gray's POV

Lucy and her family should be coming back soon. We've come to the conclusion that the Sohma family is cursed with the animals of the Chinese zodiac. Flame Brain was pacing around the room non-stop, he sent the dragon duo on a mission to find Luce. No one bothered to remind him that she was on vacation... Who cares? Levy, Gajeel and I will be seeing Master in five minutes to discuss our discovery. Making a careless mistake could cost our friendship with Luce, and the trust she's put in us. "Gray... Gray... Gray...?" "ICE PRICK!" "WHAT?" I yelled back in response, "Well you weren't answering to Bookworm, so I decided to help." Gajeel said simply, "Master is calling us to his office now," Levy told me as she walked up the stairs. I silently followed her up, I wonder what Master would think of our thoughts on the Sohma family...

"Gray, Levy, Gajeel... What are your findings?" Master asked us as we sat down, "Well Master, we came to a conclusion... though we're still unsure on whether it's correct or not... We found that the Sohma's have a close relation with the Chinese zodiac, and that a family is cursed by the Chinese zodiac... It didn't say which family was cursed... nor did it say that the Sohma's were cursed..." Levy faded off at the end of her speech. "Hnnn..." Master sat cross-legged on his table as he thought about what Levy said. Master opened his mouth to speak, "Lucy said that she's looking for the red Chinese zodiac keys, yes?" We nodded in response, "She may have been searching for them as the cursed people may be what is summoned from the keys, meaning that would bring her a family member each time she summons them if it's the Sohma's. Though it may end up that she just wants more keys and the Sohma's and zodiac curse has nothing to do with it..." We slowly took in everything Master told us.

Master dismissed us. I walked down the stairs deep in thought. What would happen once we find out if the Sohma's are cursed...? There's nothing to gain in knowing that their cursed right?

xxxxx

Sting's POV

The moving-pile-of-death pulled to a sharp stop. I stumbled out the moving-pile-of-death next to Rogue, who was stoically walking out with absolutely no emotion. I could hear Lucy's gorgeous laugh from in front of me as my eyes were calming down from the motion sickness. Then everything started to go in slow motion... I felt my footing twist awkwardly as I tripped on myself and felt something under me before disappearing with a poof and leaving behind a... horse?

I blinked... once... twice... and again... and there was still a horse in place of the beautiful Lucy. I suddenly felt a hard impact at the side of my head and shot to the ground in pain, the last thing I saw was Rogue on the floor, along with our exceeds... then I blacked out...

Hatori's POV

I watched as Yuki and Kyo landed perfectly after giving the two dragon slayers a good hit to the head. I gently knocked on the exceeds head making them faint and I looked at Akito, "Well... What do you want to do?" Akito sighed in response, "The secret is let out... We must choose carefully, either we erase their memory... or risk them telling everyone else in the guild..." Akito would rarely tell me to wipe someones memory after what happened with Tohru, he became much more trusting of people, though we have only known these guys for a day and our secret was out. We have no clue whether they can be trusted or not...

I turned my gaze to Lucy, she was the one who would know most about them, "Lucy, what do you think?" The golden horse shook her head, "We should trust them, and leave it like that until we know if we can trust them or not. But that's only if they don't believe the plan I have..." I nodded, it would have been helpful if they discovered our curse later... but it can't be helped... But what is this plan that Lucy has up her sleeve? Kagura went with Lucy to the bathroom as not to cause a commotion when she changes back, thank the heavens that there was no one at the station when it occurred.

Sting's POV

I groggily opened my eyes and squinted to adjust to the light, "Ugh... What happened?" I was still at the station and Rogue was slowly coming back to consciousness a few feet away from me, "Well you tripped after leaving the train... and kinda crashed into Rogue... You both hit your head pretty hard on the floor, and it was bad aim that made you land on top of your unfortunate exceeds too." Lucy explained. That made sense, the moving-pile-of-death was evil after all... That doesn't explain the horse I saw though... I looked around the station before my eyes landed on a stuffed horse in the hands of the kid Momiji. I sighed, my brain is wonky... I need a good rest when we get back to the guild...

Something doesn't add up though...

* * *

Sorry!

I know I updated later than I should, although I'm glad it's not too late!

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I need ideas for later chapters! What

would you like to happen?

**I'm still taking suggestions for the chicken**!

byebye

chu-chan


	15. Chapter 15

Hello!

I'm back with another chapter!

Thanks for your suggestions and reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

We walked down the road to the guild. I couldn't wait for the rest of my family to meet Fairy Tail! I practically ran to the guild in pure excitement, I haven't seen them in a week! I want to show Levy-chan the chapter I've been working on during my vacation, and tell Mira what happened on the trip and show Wendy a book I found on wind/air magic. I pushed open the door and greeted my guild, "I'm home minna!" Everyone greeted me loudly as the girls came rushing towards me to find out how my vacation went. Mira dragged me to my seat at the bar and began to question me, with all the girls listening in on the gossip, "So what happened? Did anyone make a move on you? I can't wait for you to get a boyfriend! You better let me plan your wedding!" I laughed as she kept blabbering on about me getting married, "Mira! I'm not getting married!" She pouted and urged me to answer the rest of her questions.

"Well... I went out with Yuki-kun, but not like a date. He brought me to my mothers grave. It's at the back of a graveyard, and surrounded by the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen! I can't believe how much I cried... but Yuki-kun was there to give me a shoulder to lean on." The girls awwwed at what Yuki-kun did for me and I went to tell them about the funny things Ayame and Shigure got up to. We chatted for a while before Master went onto the platform and told everybody to shut up, "Listen up brats! Today we get five new family members!" Everyone cheered before Master shushed them so he could continue, "Meet Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Ritsu and Akito. I hope you make them feel welcome. These boys are also members of the Sohma family. Let's party in celebration of our newest members!" I laughed. Master would give any excuse to have a party with booze.

I called Tohru away from Kyo so she could chat with us girls. Mira jumped straight into questioning her about her relationship with Kyo, typical Mira... She just loves to be a matchmaker... We all had girl talk and a good laugh. I missed having this through the week. There were only three girls in the Chinese zodiac, and Tohru stayed at Shigure's house, so there was never a chance to actually have girl talk. Stupid boys would be a bad choice to talk about things like make-up, clothes and other boys with. I'm so glad to have such a great family. Even if Mama is gone, I still have Fairy Tail and the Sohma's... so it's all good...

xxxxx

Gray's POV

I watched as the females of the guild had their girly talk. I, however, was trying to find a way to figure out if the Sohma's were cursed. It would help if we knew what their curse was specifically, or at least what makes it happen... but we were short on information... So the plan that Levy, Gajeel and I came up with was to just study the Sohma's carefully. If anything out of the ordinary happened, anything suspicious, we would check it out. I had the task of watching the female Sohma's, something that had the perks of looking at Luce for a reason that isn't embarrassing. Nothing strange has happened, it means that the girls haven't done anything to the female Sohma's that would make the curse flare up. I know that Luce can get wet, and nothing would happen, meaning that water doesn't affect them... Luce can do practically everything that everyone else does, so what does she prevent herself from doing?

I got it! She doesn't like to get involved in the guild fights, and she is actually a lot stronger than she lets on. I've seen her when use to go on missions together, when a situation got out of hand, she had great martial arts skill. Though she only lets it out when she absolutely has to, she makes herself look weak when she really isn't... Why is that? There must be a reason she keeps her skills in hiding... All the Sohma's are good at martial arts, in fact, Yuki managed to kick Natsu real hard without getting a scratch on himself. Kyo has also shown skills in that area during the guild fights. He can survive until it's only Gajeel, Natsu and myself. Sometimes even the black and white haired guy's there. What's his name?... Haru? He would barely ever join the fights, only when he was in a bad mood, and when he did, he would be there at the top with the rest of us.

Luce also made sure to have no physical contact with guys. She was good at dodging any perverted guys who try to hug her, and made sure to not get to physically close to any guy in the guild. At first I thought it would be a bad past with guys, but now that I think about it... It might be something else...

Sting's POV

I thought back to what happened at the station... What Lucy said doesn't really make sense to what I felt and saw... It's possible that the moving-pile-of-death made me delusional... but I never saw things in the past... "Rogue?" I got the attention of the emotionless mage sitting in front of me. He was there too, and he was right next to me, so what did he think happened? I asked Rogue, "I believe that Lucy turned into a horse, or she disappeared and a horse replaced her." He answered calmly. I nodded, I though that was what happened too... "I don't think the Sohma's answered us honestly, seeing as if they had a secret, they would cover it up without thinking about what we already know. As in, for a fact, I know that Frosh and Lector were no where near us when you fell. Meaning there is no way that we fell on them. I also know that you didn't fall on me, but what made me fall was an impact on my head, not a fat body of idiot." Rogue stated. He was right, though I was a sexy body of hotness, none of what they said matched up.

There was a secret that they were keeping, and I, the sexy Sting Eucliffe, intend to find out what it was.

* * *

I hope you like that chapter!

I'm so happy! I've updated in good time! But I cheated and wrote this chapter a week

ago... Please leave a review or PM of who you think the chicken should be. I know I haven't

mentioned it in the last few chapters but I would love to know who you think it should be!

Also if you have any ideas you would like me to add, please tell me!

byebye

chu-chan


	16. Chapter 16

Hello!

I'm back with another chapter!

Thanks for your suggestions and reviews!

FYI: When Lucy say her family it's Sohma's plus Tohru!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Fairy Tail!

* * *

Gray's POV

I carefully thought about the plan. Over and over, until there were no flaws that occurred in my head. It was simple, but if not executed properly, it could lead to a loss of friendship, guild members and plain confusion to everyone else. Levy, Gajeel and I have been watching the Sohma's since they've come back from their vacation. They arrived at the guild three days ago, nothing strange had happened. There was nothing out of the ordinary. We agreed that we should wait longer, until I spotted something strange happening outside the shopping district last night.

~flashback~

_"Yuki! I just can't hold my feelings back any longer!" The girl whispered softly, though loud enough for me to hear from where I was standing. Now I wasn't one to snoop around, but this could actually help to find the solution... I hid behind the wall nearby and listened carefully. Yuki didn't show any emotion towards the girl. She was wearing what looked like a high school uniform... That high school is back where the Sohma estate is... What is a girl from that school doing down here?_

_"I've liked you for a long time, Yuki. Since we entered middle school together! Yuki! Please accept my heart!" I watched as the girl leaped towards Yuki. His eyes widened and he grabbed her head on both sides, stopping her from coming into closer contact, "I'm... I'm sorry..." Yuki replied before slowly releasing her head. Silent tears began to trickle down the sides of the girls face. Yuki apologised once more then turned to walk away. I stayed a little longer to hear the girl speak to herself in pain, "Why... What is stopping you? You don't get close to anyone... Are we normal girls not good enough?"_

_I left the scene and thought about what I saw. He had quick reflexes, and seemed to be used to confessions like this... but he panicked... When the girl went to hug him... He panicked..._

~flashback end~

What I saw that day brought me to the conclusion that it had something to do with the opposite sex. Luce doesn't get close to any boys except the Sohma's, and Yuki stopped that girl from hugging him, but not before a slight panic. When I told the others about my discovery, we decided to test this theory out. I was to hug Luce, or sling my arm around her, or fall on her, anything that would force us into close contact. We agreed that we can't do this when there were others around, seeing as only Levy, Gajeel, Master and I know about our research.

I sighed out in frustration... She was always around the Sohma's or someone else in the guild. I've never been able to catch her by herself... I know what you're thinking. If the Sohma's are cursed, it would be okay for them to see what happens if I hug Luce right? Well... We want to explain everything to Luce first, before we talk to her family about it. There's no way that we can be sure what would happen if I hug her, but we're taking the risk anyway.

Lucy's POV

I scanned the request board up and down for a suitable mission my family and I can take. My eyes zoned onto one request that required a large amount of people to look through a 'haunted ship' to make sure it's safe to remove from the beach. Apparently it's been keeping away residents in the area as they're too scared to get close to it. If my family were to take it there would be 14 people, that should enough... I pulled the request off the board and went to show my family. This is a good chance for them to get experience... besides... ghosts don't exist...

"Hi guys! I found a good one!" I smiled as I held up the request for them to see. Kisa came up next to me, "Is it really safe?" I giggled at her cuteness and nodded, "Yup, we'll stay in groups when we go anyway." Hiro walked up to Kisa, "Don't worry. I'll protect you..." "Really?!" Hiro blushed as he nodded. I can bet that those two will be adorable together when they grow up. Akito-nii-chan already told Hiro he approves, but he's probably to scared to talk to Kisa about it yet. So cute! I can't wait for them to grow up and get married and be a couple with children! Shit... I'm turning into Mira...

My family agreed to the mission and I went up to get it marked off by Mira, "Mira, the Sohma's plus Tohru would like to go on this mission!" I handed the sheet to Mira as she looked it over, "Sorry Lucy, the person who sent in the mission said you need at least 20 people to go on the mission... I know! Why don't you bring Team Natsu and the Dragon Duo along! You can also bring Wendy too!" I sighed and went to tell my family we'll be getting company. They nodded in understanding, so I went to invite Team Natsu, Wendy and the Dragon Duo on the mission.

I started with cute Wendy, "Hey Wen! You wanna come on a mission with me and my family? I'll also be inviting Team Natsu and the Dragon Duo, since we need 20 people in total." Wen smiled and agreed to go on the mission and went back to Fairy Hills to start packing. I laughed at her enthusiasm before going to inform the other two teams, "Hi Sting, Rogue." "Hey blondie." Sting said with a smirk, while Rogue just looked my way, "Do you guys think you can come on a mission with me and my family? We need 20 people in total, so I was wondering if you could help me out?" They looked at each other before nodding in agreement, "Sure thing blondie." I sighed at the nickname and went to tell Team Natsu.

Natsu's POV

I watched as Luce walked around the room, talking to Wendy and then the Dragon Duo, then walking towards my team sitting at the bar, minus Ice Queen who was sitting with Levy and Metal Brains. I gave her a toothy grin when she reached us, "Hey guys!" Both Erza and Lisanna said hi, "Do you think you could join me, the Sohma's, Wen and the Dragon Duo on a mission?" She asked. My eyes widened at the amount of people going, "Why do you need so many people Luce?!" I asked in surprise, "Oh, the mission requires at least 20 people to go..." "20..." I faded off to do some maths in my head... 1... 2... 4... Wait what? Luce laughed at my confusion and did the maths out loud, "There are 12 Sohma's plus Tohru is 13, then add me and Wen it's 15, then add the Dragon Duo it's 17, then finally plus Team Natsu equals 21. Just enough."

I nodded as I thought about what she said and agreed to do the mission with her, it would be nice to do this again, but a whole bunch of other people are going too. This is a chance to show her how good I can be, maybe she can come to like me too... "Ice Pin, come here! We're goin on a mission." I yelled to him.

?'s POV

They're going on a mission are they? I guess they haven't figured out I'm here yet... Hatori... Shigure... Ayame... Akito... Did you even tell them who I am?

* * *

The chicken shall be revealed soon!

And before someone comments on my awful maths, shall I explain the maths I did earlier?

The Sohma's are: Hiro, Kisa, Ayame, Shigure, Akito, Hatori, Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Ritsu, Yuki and Kyo= 12

Tohru, Wendy, Lucy, Sting, Rogue= 5

Team Natsu: Natsu, Lisanna, Gray and Erza= 4

Altogether that equals: 21!

Yay for maths! I'm kidding, I had to write that all out before I got it right...

okai, byebye

chu-chan


	17. Chapter 17

Hello blossoms!

I'm sure you're all curious about who the chicken is! It took me a while to decide

but after reading through your suggestions, I decided on one! Thanks so much for your help!

Sorry to say, you won't be finding out in this chapter but you'll get some

clues on who it is! Haha, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

?'s POV

I watched as Hatori, Ayame, Shigure and Akito chatted with the rest of the Sohma's and the girl Tohru. I'm surprised they haven't told anyone who I was, otherwise Lucy may have already found me. Did Akito even care that he didn't know where I was? I never went back to the main house to celebrate New Years with them, I never got invited since I left. Lucy told the Sohma's that she moved to Fairy Tail soon after she arrived, but I haven't told anyone where I was, not even my own brother... He was too little to remember me anyway, our relationship would be worse than that of Yuki and Ayame... No one knows why I left, no one knows my pain... no one understands... but I do miss the warmth they brought to me...

My brother was only 2 when I left, and if you include the time-skip then I haven't seen him for fifteen years. He's 17 now, he's no longer the little boy I knew. Although he still acted like a child... He was growing up quicker than I could ever imagine... My precious little brother...

Lucy's POV

I looked up to the balcony of the guild, where the S-class mages collect their missions. I had a feeling someone was watching us... I brushed the feeling aside and told the Sohma's that we should pack and prepare to leave in the morning. We agreed to meet at the station at 8.30am, I bid them a goodbye and told Team Natsu, Wen and the Dragon Due the plans. Soon everyone went home to pack except for Gray who went back to sit with Levy-chan and Gajeel, and I was left to walk home myself. I decided to stay in the guild and talk to Levy-chan a little longer, find out what's happening with her and Gajeel... giggle... I see them together a lot in the corner of the guild, though Gray is there too... He just has to be there to ruin their little time of love right? Oh well, nothing I can do about that...

I walked over to Levy-chan's table. While I was on my way, Levy-chan looked up and waved hello. Gray and Gajeel soon looked up and greeted me as well, Gajeel kinda just grunted, but that still counts... I said hello and joined them at the table, taking the spare seat next to Gray. Levy-chan put her books away into her bag and started a conversation with me, "So Lu-chan! I heard from Gray that you guys are going on a mission!" I nodded, "We're going to inspect a 'haunted ship' that's been keeping people off the beach. It was originally going to be only the Sohma's and I, but Mira told us that the sender said that there needed to be at least 20 people going, so I invited Team Natsu, Wen and the Dragon Duo to go along with us."

I talked with Levy-chan about the specifics of the mission, and we both went through some books in the library for research. With the help of Gray and Gajeel, we discovered that the 'haunted ship' was rumored to carry ghosts that were cursed to stay on the ship forever due to their sins. We looked through book after book for more information, and even though Levy-chan and Gajeel weren't part of the mission, I think they enjoyed the reading. I always do extra research on the missions since I love reading so much, I wonder if they're the same... I continued to read about the interesting rumors the ship held, and I must say, I'm scared and excited at the same time. It seems like an interesting place to go.

We returned to the table to take a break from the research, "I heard that you and Gajeel have been getting along well..." I said to Levy-chan as we sat down, "Shh! Lu-chan, he might hear you!" I laughed, "Don't worry, he's still getting drinks for us, and Gray won't tell anyone. Right Gray?" I asked. Gray nodded in agreement as Levy-chan blushed a million shades of red. I laughed again as Gajeel returned with the drinks and took his spot next to Levy-chan, making her blush even harder than before. Gajeel's face paled slightly at the sight of her, "Oi Shrimp. You feeling okay? You look like ya got a fever..." He said trying to keep his voice from sounding too worried, "Really... You should go home and take a rest okay? I'll walk you back." He said getting back up. I giggled quietly as Levy-chan stood up shyly to walk back to Fairy Hills with him.

After they left, I talked with Gray about what I did on my vacation with the Sohma's. He also told me that he heard I was a Sohma since he was in the back room. I nodded as he told me that he promised Master he wouldn't tell anyone until I say it was okay. I told him how my father abandoned the Sohma's, taking my mother and I with him. He then started up the Heartfilia company and became a strict and mean person... I also told him how much my father lied to me... How I didn't get to attend my mothers funeral... How he told me nobody loved me... How my only chance of survival was with the Heartfilia company... How without him, I would be nothing... I would be worthless... I would die...

I cried... Gray was willing to give me comfort, but I wasn't able to touch him... I couldn't let him hold me and tell me how everything was fine... I wiped my tears and stood up, "W-Well Gray... It's... sniff.. about time we get home right?" He nodded and stood up as well, "How bout I walk you home. It's not safe to walk alone at night." I smiled at his kindness and let him lead me home. I felt better after letting it all out. Yuki-kun was always there for me, but I'm glad I was able to trust someone else too. I walked along the ledge of the river that flows through the streets with my arms out, "Be careful Lucy-chan! You don't want to fall in!" "Thank-you! I'll be fine!" I say to the boatmen that were always looking out for me on my way home. As I balance my foot hits a small bump and I felt myself falling, "Watch out!" I hear Gray call. I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist stopping me from falling into the river and... POOF!

* * *

Uh oh! Is the secret out to Gray whose been searching for clues?!

I've placed a few hints on who the chicken is, and I think you guys are smart

enough to figure out who it is. I hope you liked that chapter! I feel as if I need to make them longer!

Please continue to give me your great ideas! Thanks so much for your reviews!

over and out

chu-chan


	18. Chapter 18

Hello!

I love you guys! I was rereading through all the reviews you guys give me

and I love how much support and all the ideas you give me. Thanks!

I apologise for the incredibly late update, I haven't had any ideas at all...

Sorry, but I won't be revealing the chicken just yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

?'s POV

Lucy and Gray left the guild a while back... I could see the attachment Gray had to her... but I could also see that Natsu had grown quite attached to her over the years too... along with Yuki... and the other two, the twin dragons... Sting and Rogue... You have become a fine young lady Lucy Sohma... Now who will you choose? It would seem it comes down to how you feel about them... or will your feelings waver for another not known to us yet? I'm looking forward to the development in your interesting life... maybe I should interfere somewhere along the lines... I should soon make myself known... Akito... What would you say to me... if you found that I was here with Lucy the whole time... and you didn't even realise it... so close... yet unknown...

Gray's POV

I wrapped my arms around Luce's waist to prevent her from falling into the river, but as I did... I felt her disappear and be replaced by something else. I couldn't see anything as there was a gold fog that blocked my sight of anything. I slowly released my grip from the unknown object and waved my arms to get rid of the fog. As my vision cleared I saw a beautiful horse standing in the place of Luce. I looked at the horse and it seemed to stare right back at me... It had large, sparkly brown eyes... "Gray... I'm so sorry..." I looked around in confusion as I heard Luce's voice, I couldn't see her anywhere, "Gray... I'm the horse..." I looked back to the horse standing before me... Is this the zodiac curse? I took a deep breath, "Luce?" I asked quietly, the horse nodded in reply. I smiled at her and gave her neck a hug, "It's okay... I'm sorry I had to find out like this." I whispered into her ear, "Thanks Gray." She whispered back. Even as a horse she was beautiful...

"Just one thing... Try not to hug me again, the curse reacts to someone of the opposite sex hugging me... and the rest of the Sohma's are cursed too..." she said, "and..." POOF! I took one look for her and blood flew out of my nose, "When we change back... we're naked..." She quickly changed into her clothes and faced me, "Sorry Gray..." I laughed, "It's okay... It's not like it was your choice to be cursed..." She nodded and smiled. It must be so hard to have to handle such a curse, no hugging boys or having contact like that... But she hugged all the Sohma's didn't she? "Luce? How come you could hug the Sohma's then?" I asked as we continued the walk to her house, "Well... I can hug a male who also has the curse, but I can't hug any Sohma who doesn't... It's just a curse thing I guess." I nodded. I want to protect her from all the people out there... all the boys out there...

Lucy's POV

I walked silently next to Gray back to my apartment. When he caught me before I fell into the water my body changed from being held by him, I got so worried that he found out about my secret... Nobody had found out about the family curse since Tohru... At least I don't have to worry about Akito-nii-chan being strict on him, he hasn't been like that for a while now. It was only a matter of if we could trust Gray to keep it a secret, otherwise we'd have to erase his memories... and I don't want to do that to him... Though I'm amazed Gray's reaction to my curse was so calm... I'm glad... He accepted me even though he found out about my curse... about the curse of being born a Sohma... I'm so happy...

Akito's POV

I felt an interesting sensation flow through my body. It means that another had learnt of the curse... Nobody knew that I would know when someone discovered out secret. I hadn't told anyone that I had the ability to feel when someone found out. I closed my eyes and focused on the 12 animals of the zodiac, along with Kyo. As I did, I felt another connection return that I hadn't felt in a long time... Whenever I sent a signal out to the 12 animals, plus Kyo, never once had the chicken answered... I would only contact them like this when I wanted to speak with them... We would always meet and talk in the Sohma estate, the reason I contacted them today was to give the person an opportunity to tell us that another has found out the family curse... and I had sent my electric waves to the animals of the zodiac and they had all answered... Including the lost chicken...

I had never talked to the Sohma's about the chicken... In fact... Shigure, Ayame, Hatori and I had agreed to never speak of him again. It was his own decision to leave Sohma house... and I let him... I would never had let him leave, but he wanted to find his father and his grandfather. His father had abandoned him when he was a newborn, leaving his mother to care for him... Until she died when he was only six, during the birth of his younger brother Momiji... When Momiji was born, his mother had remarried to another man... this man cared for Momiji, but his mother hadn't told him that she had another son... and when his mother held Momiji for the first time... he turn into a rabbit... his mother was discouraged to have another child curse by the zodiacs... forcing her into depression, leaving Hatori to erase the memories of him and his brother...

He left Sohma house when he turned six, claiming that the would find his real father and gain love... but instead something happened and he stopped replying to my signals altogether... Only Hatori, Ayame, Shigure and I were old enough to remember the chicken... The other Sohma's knew there was a chicken... but have never asked about him...

Laxus Dreyer... Why have you suddenly decided to reply?

* * *

Yay! You now know who the chicken is!

I was lying when I said you wouldn't find out... I wanted it to be a surprise!

I seriously need ideas to flow in! I have a vague idea of what's gonna happen, but

I need some fillers, like things they could say while on the mission.

Thanks! Over and out!

chu-chan


	19. Chapter 19

Hello my patient friends!

I hope I caught you all by surprise with Laxus being the chicken!

I don't think many expected that, all the ideas for the other chickens, I will

tie them in somehow, but I can't tell you how yet! Thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket!

* * *

Laxus' POV

I felt Akito send out a connection to all the Sohma's in the zodiac. I haven't answered in so many years that it was a struggle to send a signal back. As I did, it was refreshing to be able to reconnect with the heart of the Sohma's. I knew Akito would be surprised for my sudden reply, and he would be curious on why I did. I was more interested in seeing everyone else's reaction though, mostly Lucy's. I didn't bother to introduce myself to the other Sohma's when they arrived at the guild, none of them knew who I was anyway so it didn't matter. I didn't feel the need to become known to them, I decided to wait until the older Sohma's joined, which I knew they would, and then make myself exposed to Akito. This meeting would be the best time... I can't wait to see your faces.

Lucy's POV

We all stood in the Sohma estate waiting for someone to arrive. No one but Akito-nii-chan knew who... He refused to tell me... I pouted as I stood next to Yuki-kun. Tch... After what felt like years the two gates to the estate swung open. There was a powerful presence drawing in and I was eager to find out who it was. When he entered the room I froze up... What is Laxus Dreyer doing here? I stared at him in wonder and he gave a chuckle, "Wasn't expecting that were you blondie?" My jaw dropped and Akito-nii-chan decided to butt in there, "What do you mean Laxus?" How did Nii-chan know Laxus? Laxus laughed again, "Didn't you know? I've been in Fairy Tail the whole time! If blondie knew, she would've told you." I looked at Nii-chan ,"What does he mean?" I asked in shock. Hari-nii looked at me, "Well it's obvious you know Laxus Dreyer... He is the last member of the zodiac. The missing chicken." That's when I burst out laughing, "A c-chicken!" I really didn't see that one coming as I rolled around on the floor. This was too funny!

Laxus growled as I stood up and took a deep breath, "Laxus... Did you know I was part of the zodiac too?" He nodded, "Yea... You all were really young when I left, Lucy I don't think you were still around then. Your father took you away before I left. So the only people who knew about me were Shigure, Ayame, Hatori and of course Akito. That's the reason you haven't seen me around in the guild a lot." I nodded. It's true I haven't seen him. Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen were still sitting downstairs in the guild, with Evergreen sneaking glances at Elfman! "So you saw what Evergreen was doing?" I asked. He grinned, "Yeah! He should just be a man and make a move!" He said. I laughed, "You know I didn't think you could be this nice!" "Well I have to treat everyone the same, family is no exception!" I smiled, "I'm surprised you didn't notice Lucy. After all, I did put my arm around you when I made the battle of Fairy Tail." I gasped in surprise, "You did! I didn't even realise that I didn't turn into a horse! I was so panicked!" He chucked.

Laxus' POV

I was laughing with Lucy when I suddenly felt something hug me tightly. I looked down and saw my little brother Momiji hugging my waist with tears in his eyes. I crouched down and hugged him back, "Momiji..." He cried a river as he clung to me. I held him tight in return, "Momiji... I'm so sorry..." He sniffed, "Laxus... Laxus-nii-chan... I missed you so much!" He wailed loudly. I felt tears well up in my eyes at his emotions, "I missed you so much as well... I'm so so sorry... I don't know how to make it up to you... I... I love you so much..." I felt his little arms pull away and he looked at me with a smile, "I love you too Laxus-nii!" I smiled at him noticing he dropped the last honorific, "You little rascal!" I scooped him up in my arms in a bear hug. The rest of the Sohma's were quiet during our exchange. I could see Hatori smiling. He only meet up with Lucy again a little while ago. He knows what it's like to be a lonely older brother...

"Well what are we standing around for?! Food!" I said as I went to the dining area while still holding Momiji. Everyone laughed and followed me. I could hear people chattering about and I felt my little brother go limp in my arms. I looked down in shock then relaxed when I saw him sleeping peacefully. His eyes were puffy from crying and his nose was slightly running. My face softened as he snored softly. I gently tucked him into bed then went back to the dining room. I really missed him... I missed this environment... This family... Not that Fairy Tail isn't enough... I... I feel bad knowing that most of them have no one... but I have everything, and I didn't spend any time with them... I don't know when the Sohma's will leave me... but I know that I should love them while they're still around. I sat down with everyone else and raised a glass, "Cheers!" I yelled. My family chorused after me and I grinned. This is everything I could ever want.

* * *

Boom! Not expecting me to update were you!

Haha! My updates will be really slow though, so please be patient! I didn't proof read this btw!

Thank you for the encouragement you gave me before, it really brought up my spirits!

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! As always please leave a review or PM me if you have any ideas!

bye bye! chu-chan


End file.
